Percy Jackson and the Champions of the Primordials
by the hunt's guardian
Summary: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, nor do I own Assassin's Creed, or Hellsing Ultimate. Percy, Nico, and Jason have all been trained by Chaos, Pontus, Tartarus, and Ouranos respectively. They've been hiding from the gods till it was necessary to help them. Their fight is with the Titans and Gaea. What could go wrong? I have no idea, we'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A trio of hooded figures in Assassin's Creed style cloaks were walking through the woods. Each cloak was black but had different color trimmings, the one leading the group had sea green while the one to his right had dark red almost black but still differentiable from the main cloak. The man to the leader's left had a bright yellow trimming. On their hoods were different weapons, the leader had a sea green trident on his hood, the one to the right has a dark red sword while the one on the left had a bright yellow lightning bolt. It may have just looked like a normal lightning bolt, it just felt like it was a weapon somehow. Each one had weapons strapped to different parts of their bodies, they mostly had the same weapons on them. Weapons like throwing knives in sheaths on their shoulders and the back of their legs, they each had a sword on their hip but each one was of a different style. The leader had a three foot long, leaf shaped sword that had the word _**Anaklusmos**_ or translated, _**Riptide**_. The one on the right also had a three foot sword, but this one was pitch black like it could suck the soul out of you if you were cut. The one on the left had a three foot, golden sword that had no guard, this type of sword is called a _**gladius**_ and is usually used by Roman soldiers.

They all had bows, well except for the leader. Each bow was carved with different markings and was of a different shape. The one on the right had a black bow that had sharp corners like jagged rock and had red lines that snaked up and down the bow in a way that made it look like lava, the one on the left a yellow bow that bent like flowing air and had bright, electric blue coursing up and down the bow in a lightning fashion. There was something special about these bows, if you looked you would've noticed that they did not have a quiver strapped on their backs, this is because they didn't need arrows. Their bows would summon an arrow when the string was drawn. They all had knives on their hips and most likely other gadgets and tools hidden in other places on their bodies.

"So, Perce. When are we going to reveal ourselves? I mean we've been under the god's noses for our entire lives and now we are told to reveal ourselves? I mean come on!" The one on the left asked Percy.

"We'll reveal ourselves soon enough, we have to be "captured" after helping the hunt. Remember, Jason?"

"Oh yeah!" the one on the left exclaimed as the light went off in his head. "Do we still have to help them though? I mean they are kinda famous for killing men and hating males in general even though not all guys are "pigs" as they call them." Percy nodded.

"Yes, Nico we have to help them. Remember what mother said." Percy said to the one on the right. Nico sighed and nodded. The continued their trek when they heard the sound of yells, grunts, and clanging metal, oh and don't forget the occasional monster roar/hiss/growl. "Well guys, it looked like we made it just in time for the party." Percy said loud enough over the fighting that everyone, including the monsters, stopped and looked at them.

But an cyclops finally gathered its bearings and attacked the trio of hooded men. It didn't get five steps before a golden arrow with electric blue arrow head found its way into the forehead of the giant, one eyed man, shot by the one on the left. "Now that was rude, attacking guests without permission." the center man said as the monster exploded into a fine golden dust, and as that happened rest of the horde finally snapped out of it and charged the trio. The one on the right seemingly disappeared into nothing only to pop back up in the shadow of one of the monsters and killed it before hopping into another and repeating the process. It happened so fast that none of the monster even got within a yard of the other two.

As the monster dust settled the trio turned to the group of silver clad, teenage girls with bows drawn and aimed at either their heads or private parts. All three raised their hands in surrender, "Well you're welcome for saving all of your silver hides." the center one said aloud. A silver arrow flew past his head but he didn't flinch. "Be quiet boy." a girl with a tiara snarled at them. She had dark brown hair that reached her mid back, her volcanic black eyes seemed to analyze everything and she held a scolding nature, one that demands respect no matter who they were.

"Ok, first off, I could be a girl and you wouldn't have even known it. I could have been using a voice modifier and wearing extra clothes." His companions chuckled at this, "Second off, I must speak with your mistress. It is something important that affects all of Olympus." After he said that a twelve year old girl walked out in front of the group of girls. You wouldn't have guessed this to be the goddess of the hunt, Artemis, had it not been for the silver eyes, the smell of pine, and the power that she radiated.

"What could be so important that affected Olympus as a whole?" The man shrugged and said, "Oh nothing except, oh you know, the titans teaming up with Gaia and aiming their fury at Mt. Olympus. Nothing major." he said nonchalantly. His companion on the right facepalmed while the one on the left chuckled and shook his head.

Artemis's eyes widened and quickly giving orders to the tiara girl to set up camp, she then turned and flashed the trio of males to Olympus.

LINE BREAK…

In the Olympian throne room 11, 15 foot tall, "all-powerful" deities were arguing over something that didn't really make sense. "Crunchy peanut butter is better!" Zeus roared at Poseidon who really wasn't paying attention any more.

"Father! We need to talk." Artemis said after flashing into the throne room accompanied by three hooded figures with various weapons strapped to their bodies and a single symbol on their hoods. Poseidon and Zeus both saw the symbols and recognized them as their own symbols of power, then they saw the third with the blood red sword on his hood. Before Zeus could retort, Poseidon summoned Hades to Olympus. This pissed off Zeus further.

"Hades get-" But Zeus didn't finish for he was stopped by a three pronged spear wielded by glowing eyed sea god. "He shall stay, this includes him as well. Please sit big brother." Poseidon said waving his hand and summoning a guest seat for Hades. Hades nodded in thanks to Poseidon and glared at the sky god.

"Well now that the family feud is over with, we can get to business." The middle one said out loud while looking around the room at the gods sitting in their thrones. He chuckled slightly at how he was being ignored by most of the gods, i.e. Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hermes.

His laugh soon turned to a growl, Percy really hated being ignored when what he was trying to say included all of the people in the room. He glowed briefly before an earthquake shook the very foundations of Mt. Olympus. The only ones not affected were his companions and Poseidon, who was now pale at the strength of the earthquake. He was usually the only one capable of pulling off a 9.5 earthquake and at a range to shake the foundations of Mt. Olympus itself.

All of the gods nearly fell out of their thrones, some like Aphrodite did fall out of their thrones. Zeus paled at the strength of the earthquake before his face reddened and growled at the hooded figure. "This boy is too strong, he must not be trusted. He will be executed where he stands." And before anyone could protest, Zeus threw his master bolt. What he did not expect though was the one in the yellow trimmed hood to step in front of the bolt and take it.

Everyone gasped at the glowing figure. His body sparked with power, that is before he released it all back at Zeus in a bolt almost twice as big as the original, Zeus was thrown back into his throne from the force of his own bolt. "Do not harm my brother, understand? I may be your son but you will not harm my friends." Percy and Nico doubled over in laughter at Zeus's face. Jason pulled his hood down and glared at his father.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Me and my friends here have something important to tell you that includes all of you." he said looking at all of the gods, well until he laid his eyes on Aphrodite. she wasn't paying any attention, even Dionysus was awake and looking at the trio. Jason growled before he blasted Aphrodite with enough electricity to just make her hair stand up. Aphrodite screamed in horror at her hair. She glared at the son of Jupiter but before she could blast him with whatever power she has, most likely a perfume that lasts for weeks.

"You can do your nails later, right now we need to worry about Gaia and the titans teaming up!" She still glared at him and asked, "Why is that so important?" Percy finally had enough and tugged his hood down, as well as Nico and glared at her. "It's important because if we lose you will never be able to so your nails again and would be put in rags and shackled to a wall."

Aphrodite went so pale even her makeup couldn't cover it. She audibly gulped and nodded. Percy nodded and turned back to the gods. "Now, I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and this," He pointed to Nico, "is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We have been training for our entire lives by the strongest beings in the universe, those like Lord Chaos," Out of nowhere a swirling mass of what looked like space dust appeared behind the trio. It took a solid form into a chiseled man at about 6'8" when in mortal form, he had black hair, pale skin, and eyes that appeared to be made out of the universe itself. His toga was a swirling mass of chaos, planets smashing into each other and making new ones, dust collecting into masses of rock before it exploded for some reason. This was Lord Chaos, creator of the universe.

"Lord Pontus," A swirling mass of water appeared to the left of Percy and out of it stepped a man with a see through, liquid like body. He wore a sea green chest plate and held a coral crusted trident in his watery hand, unlike Poseidon who had a sleek metal trident. His lower half was just a mass of continuously flowing water though it never left a shoulder width circle around him. His face was indistinguishable but the piercing, glowing, sea green eyes flicked over all of the gods skeptically. And to top it all off he had a bronze helmet on his head with a dark navy blue, horsehair plume.

"Lord Tartarus," All of the shadows seemed to extend to one point to the left of Nico, it gathered into a pillar of shadow and it disappeared leaving a tall man in a pitch black suit, with a red collared shirt and a pitch black tie. _**(If you've ever seen Hellsing Ultimate, imagine Alucard in his suit on the private jet to Brazil.)**_ His hair was long and slicked back, and he had a shit eating grin plastered to his face. He had white dress gloves on but the most dominate feature is the red tinted sunglasses he had on that seemed to somehow suppress all of the darkness in the world.

"And finally, Lord Ouranos." Percy announced and a lightning bolt struck just to the left of Jason. The room was covered in a light fog and when it dissipated a man with golden blonde hair and strickenly, sky blue eyes was standing next to Jason. He wore a light blue designer t-shirt and skinny jeans. He was bulging with muscle but it was more of a swimmer's build, he was thin but you could tell he was strong. He wore aviator sunglasses that were tilted low on his nose so you could see his skeptical eyes. He had a smell of ozone and every once in awhile a flash would appear somewhere on his body. Lit dots in the shapes of the constellations, like Cancer the Crab and others would briefly flash on his body.

"We have been trained by them to be of help to you Olympians since apparently all you can do is send your children to fight your battles for you. We are here in support for the upcoming war with the Titan Lord Kronos. We would be glad to help our siblings, you just have to accept. If not you could mark your side as the losing side for we would then be aiding the titans should you reffuse. I'm sure they would accept the generous help from the champions of four of the primordials." Percy said with a hint of warning towards the last part.

Zeus didn't even need to consult the other Olympians for he knew what they were thinking and he gladly accepted the help from the primordial champions of the Universe, the Pit, the Ancient Oceans, and the Sky.

"Wait, hold on. How could you have been blessed by all of them, you would have exploded from the power." Athena asked with pure curiosity.

"Easy, first we're immortal, second we all have the blessing of Achilles, and only Chaos blessed us. We were trained by our respecting god in our dominate power, Pontus for me, Tartarus for Nico, and Ouranos for Jason. But don't think we have no idea how to use our creation powers just because we were trained more in our dominant element." All of the gods nodded nervously.

And with that, the trio of demigods were flashed out by their patrons only to end up in Camp Half-Blood, "Ugh! Greeks!" Jason said under his breath so only Percy and Nico heard him. They both feigned mock hurt. Percy fake sniffed and looked at Jason and said, "Jason, you bully! That hurt." Nico choked back a mock sob and wiped a fake tear away. They stayed like that for a couple seconds until Percy couldn't hold it any longer and fell on the ground laughing. And the other two followed suit, passerby demigods just stared at their antics.

"Come on we need to talk to Chiron." Percy said getting up and dusting himself off. The other two got up as well and nodded, following Percy to the Big House.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy, Jason, and Nico found Chiron on the front porch of the Big House. He was playing pinochle with Dionysus and some invisible players. When Percy stepped up onto the porch, Dionysus looked up and went pale with fear. Chiron, noticing this, turned around to find out what had scared the god of wine. All he saw where three fifteen year olds that had close resemblances to the Big Three.

The one in the middle had strikingly sea green eyes, like Poseidon himself and the same jet black, windswept hair. He also had a slight tan and a calming feel like sitting on a beach watching the waves roll by. The one on the left of the middle one had a slightly pale complexion and eyes as black as Tartarus. He made the room feel cold and all the shadows seem to pull themselves towards him. He also had jet black hair, just not as messy as the first. The one on the right had messy blond hair, and bright blue eyes like a clear morning sky. He was pale but not as pale as the one on the left. He smelt slightly of ozone and seemed to spark with electricity every once in awhile. Each were built like a swimmer and each one wore Assassin's Creed style hoods.

The hoods had different color trimmings and a different weapon on the hood. The one in the middle had a sea green trident, the one on the left had a blood red sword, and the one on the right had a bright lightning bolt. They all had multiple different weapons in different areas but the same basic weapons like swords and bows. Though each sword and bow was different.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Chiron asked the trio. The middle one stepped forward, but Dionysus interrupted him as he was about to speak.

"These are those demigods I was telling you about. The ones that caused so much trouble." The wine god said the old centaur.

"It would be wise for you not to interrupt me again, wine god. How'd you even get on Olympus? Oh yeah! You replaced Hestia, a goddess sometimes too nice for her own good. But she was undoubtedly the best Olympian to ever exist until your daddy replaced her with your drunken ass. So shut up before you get yourself hurt." The middle one spat at the camp director. Chiron looked shocked at the boy's behavior but was even more shocked at Dionysus's reaction. He just paled and nodded.

"I'm sorry for that Chiron, let me introduce us. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This," He pointed to the left of him, "is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And this is," He pointed to the other, "Jason Grace, son of Zeus." Chiron looked shocked at the last revelation.

"Wait, Grace? As in like, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus?" He asked.

"You knew my sister?" Jason shot back.

"I _know_ your sister, she should be in her cabin doing whatev-" He never got to finish his sentence because Jason was off the porch and running towards the Zeus cabin the second he said "indeed."

"Well then, that happened. So, Chiron. My cousins and I are here to help your campers in the upcoming war with the earth mother and the remaining titans." Percy said to the old trainer of heroes. His eyebrows shot up and looked to Dionysus for confirmation.

The still pale god nodded. "Chiron, do not underestimate us. We may look normal but we are far from it. We were trained by Lord Chaos himself. Jason, Nico, and I were trained by Ouranos, Tartarus, and Pontus respectively. Now, when shall you introduce us to your campers? Also, there is no need for you to find us a place to stay, Chaos has it covered." As that was said a rumble shook the camp.

There was a crashing noise near the beach as a huge, slick, black cabin rose out of the ground. There was a long dock that jutted out into the water that had boats and ski doos and all sorts of water toys. There was even a fishing tackle shed. The dock was connected to a low built cabin that always seemed to be in the shade somehow. It also had a long open air porch with rocking chairs, a couch, and even a porch bench swing. All in all, it was beautiful. It was detailed with wave designs along up and down the pillars. It had that triangle design that ancient greek architecture usually had along the top of the cabin. And in that triangle it was designed to look like the sky from a passenger jet view. It had a lightning bolt or two arching from the clouds. And along the very bottom of the cabin, carvings of dead skeletons bursting out of the ground and clawing at the cabin made it look like it was being pulled into the underworld.

"See, there." Percy said gesturing to the now constructed cabin. This is where we'll be staying everytime we visit. Chiron just nodded. "So I guess we'll just introduce you at lunch which is in fact a couple minutes from now." Chiron said to Percy, he nodded and thanked the trainer of heroes.

"Come on Nico, let's go save Jason from the trouble he's no doubtedly found himself in." Nico chuckled and followed Percy off the porch and to the Zeus cabin.

 _ **Line Break…**_

Barely ten feet from the Zeus cabin, Percy and Nico could hear crashes and shouts from inside the cabin. Nico sighed and facepalmed, Percy chuckled and went up and knocked on the door to the cabin.

The door flung open to reveal a seething beauty, in Percy's eyes but he knew she wasn't the one. The same couldn't be said for the son of Hades behind him though, let's just say our little death breath was stricken with the short haired beauty in front of him. Even though they were cousins, they weren't really related by blood. I mean look at Zeus and Hera, they are brother and sister and their kids are somewhat, not, really ok. But their not disabled in anyway, well besides Hephaestus of course. But Hephaestus is ok, he's just misunderstood. Any way, the point is if they had kids, the kid wouldn't be messed up in any way. _**(I'm not trying to be mean to any disabled person, if I have offended you. I am sorry, I did not mean any offense by it.)**_

The girl in question had shoulder length black hair with blue highlights, her eyes were a shocking electric blue. _**(Ha! puns.)**_ She was about the trio's age, which was about 17 by the way, and was absolutely seething. You could practically see the steam rise from her. She was sparking all over the place and some of those sparks even hit Percy and Nico. But it didn't hurt for they had also trained with alternate primordial gods just to learn how to defend against their elements. So they weren't really affected by the minor lightning. Nothing compared to Ouranos' lightning anyway, and that hurts like Hell times two. "WHAT!?" Thalia screamed at the two.

Percy smirked at Nico who was still blushing some, not to mention staring. Percy turned to the sparking demigoddess. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to meet our cousin. Also to save Jason from the punishment he has been dealt." Thalia, in a blink of an eye, relaxed and smiled at her cousins. Percy had to stop himself from full out laughing as he could sense Nico trying not to faint.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Thalia." She greeted with a smile. Percy smiled back and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, champion of Chaos and Pontus. This is Nico, son of Hades, champion of Chaos and Tartarus. As you know that's your brother in there groaning on the ground. He's the champion of Chaos as well and Ouranos." Percy said with a smirk as he heard Jason groan in recognition.

Thalia looked shocked at that information, and a bit guilty. "What? Did you not listen to your brother or did you pummel him before he had a chance to explain?" Percy said with a smirk.

Thalia blushed in embarrassment and scratched her neck, "Ah, sorry. I over reacted, should have let him explain first. _Then_ throttle him. So, care to explain?"

"Right, after we're inside, but we'll be introduced at lunch later." Thalia nodded and moved aside for them to enter the cabin. Percy noticed he was the only one entering the cabin and turned to see Nico still standing there, still staring, and mouth wide open. Percy chuckled. He went over to Nico and flicked him on the head.

"Come on, death breath. You'll catch flies if you stay here with your mouth wide open. Besides, I think Thalia would like you to talk to her inside her cabin." Percy whispered that last part so only Nico could hear. Nico snapped out of it and glared at Percy though he was still blushing. "It's not like that, Percy! We're just explaining where we were."

"Oh, sure. Whatever keeps Charon ferrying your boat." Percy said with a smirk, "We're still going inside her _cabin_ the place where she _lives_. Who knows what we could see." Nico was now a shade that rivaled a wild cherry.

As a smirking Percy and beet red Nico entered the cabin, Nico seemed to go even redder. Percy followed his gaze and full out laughed at what he saw. There on one of the bunks was a pair of black lace panties. Percy just shook his head and threw a pillow over the surprisingly revealing piece of clothing. "Come on pervert, we need to talk to Thalia about us. She deserves to know where her brother has been her entire life."

Nico nodded, though he was still beet red, but he followed Percy anyway. They arrived in the commons area of the cabin to find Thalia helping a groaning Jason into a chair. Percy smirked. "Well, Jason. I can't believe you were defeated by your sister. Someone who hasn't had close to the amount of training we've had. Such a shame." Percy said shaking his head disdainfully.

"Shut up, Percy. She is stronger than she appears." Jason groaned.

"No, you're just weaker than you think." Nico chuckled, as did Thalia. Jason just glared at Percy as well as he could, considering his current state.

As they sat down in the lounge chairs Percy, Nico, and Jason explained to Thalia how they had trained their entire lives by the primordial gods. They also had to explain how Jason was originally stolen by Hera but was then taken by Ouranos, because the god had saw promise in the son of Jupiter. But of course with Jason being roman and Thalia greek, they had to stretch the truth to make it fit.

"Wow, I wish I had the training you guys had."

"No, you don't. They may be cool but the primordials were relentless. The only breaks we had were when we were eating, sleeping, or just right before bed while in the shower. We rarely got time to ourselves. Like I said, when they were done teaching us separately, they matched us up with different primordials till we had enough knowledge to beat all of them together. And that took three years out of twelve with training with them. Even then it barely squeaked past a draw. I ended up having to make Tartarus yield by myself, that was terrible. These two knuckleheads went and knocked themselves out along with their opponents." Percy said with a sigh. Jason grumbled along with Nico about how Percy didn't have to point it out.

"Anyway, we just came to this camp to help beat your campers into shape for when they have to fight Kronos and his army. Fucking bastard and his wanting to rule the world, I mean Gaia will just take the world from him once he topples Olympus. Sad really." Jason said to his sister. "We should get settled in, as far as I can see from what's walking around we have a lot of work to do." Percy and Nico nodded. They grabbed their bags and were about to leave when a knock was heard at the door.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Thalia said, Percy opened the door to find a kid about his age. _**(Which was about fourteen. I obviously skipped some books, like the Sea of Monsters and the Lightning Thief.)**_ He had the same jet black, windswept hair and similar seagreen eyes. He had a smug grin on his face like he already owned the world and not Kronos. He was a little shorter than Percy but that didn't hinder his obvious arrogance. "May I help you?" Percy said already not liking this person.

"Yeah, I heard you were new and I thought you would like to meet the best fighter in this camp and the leader of this camp." the boy said putting his hand out for Percy to shake it.

"Oh, could you point me out to him? That would be great." Percy said in a mocking tone looking over the boy's shoulder trying to find someone behind him. The boy's face grew red from the embarrassment.

"No, I think you misunderstood. I'm him, nice to meet you. I'm Patrick Wheeler, Son of Poseidon." His voice was laced with a 'Hey! I'm better than you in every way.' tone that made Percy want to punch him more than he already wanted to. "And I'm the guy who doesn't give a fuck about who your parents are."

" _Please forgive me father, but he needs to be knocked down a couple hundred pegs."_ Percy just felt Poseidon nod in agreement in his head.

Patrick's face was beat red in anger, "Yeah, well then who is your parent?"

"Poseidon." Percy said bluntly. Patrick looked flustered with his reply, "But it never matters who your parents are, you're always judged by your actions and not who your parents are."

"Fine, I'll show you how great a son of Poseidon really is, you obviously don't realize how we son of the earthshaker are supposed to be." He said pulling out a obviously borrowed sword, according to how he held it he thought that sword fighting was just baseball with sharp bats.

"Fine, if that's how it is." Percy replied by drawing _Anaklusmos,_ "Just a warning, I'm strong. Like Heracles is my bitch kind of strong."

"There's no way he's that strong." Thalia said to Jason. "No, he's very much that strong. He can put his earthshaker powers into every punch. He can generate enough force to bring down the Empire State Building and them some in one punch if he wanted to. We all have similar abilities, Nico is that he's able to increase the sharpness of his sword to the maximum, even on the microscopic level with his shadows he can level a city with one swipe. I can increase my speed to the point I'm practically invisible with a combination of lightning and the winds." Jason explained to an awe struck Thalia.

"Now I suggest watching, you could learn something." Jason said to Thalia who just nodded waiting for the fight to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's P.O.V**

I really hated this kid, but I couldn't kill him. That would make me look bad, and it might depress dad some. I might not have seen him a lot but I had Iris Messaged him and actually got to know him and I know I couldn't have asked for a better father. So I couldn't do that to him, but nothing says anything against maiming him some and knocking him down off his sky high, self proclaimed throne.

He held a sword like a noob and probably was one. He couldn't hold it without it shaking from the imbalance and the fact that he was holding it like a baseball bat. I just shook my head in exasperation as I agreed with Jason's earlier statement about how we have a lot of work ahead of us. I just held _Anaklusmos_ but I wasn't really going to use it much. So I just let go and took a step forward as the longtime faithful sword sat unused sticking out of the ground by the point.

"Come on then, son of the earthshaker. Let's see how well you do with that." I said as I unleashed a magnitude 4 earthquake in a five foot radius around him, the thing was that everyone could feel it but it only affected him or anything else I want affected. He stumbled and I used that to my advantage as I was instantly upon him and used an earthquake powered punch to punch the ground just next to his head and scare the shit out of him as he felt the force behind the blow.

"Not so steady on the earth huh? Well I guess we'll take this to the water." I said as tendrils of water shot from the canoe lake and wrapped him up, he tried to slice the tendrils but they were made of water so it was kind of pointless unless he actually tried to use his powers. As that thought ran through my head, I felt slight resistance in the water but not enough to make we lose control. I just chuckled and shook my head, "Wow, you really are sad. You'll need to try harder than that, I don't mean to brag but I'm not even using 10% of my power. And trust me you don't want to know what happens when I go all out."

"Shut up! You're just getting lucky. I bet if I had attacked first, you would be eating dirt!"

I let my control on the water drop and he fell to the ground as the tendrils shot back to the lake, "Is that so, well then at all means have at it. Here, let me make this easier. I won't use my hands." I said as I froze my hands behind my back with leftover water on the ground. I of course can just break them whenever I wanted but he needs to be embarrassed… Badly. He just grinned at my "stupidity" and charged at me.

I just bobbed and weaved around his attacks not even breaking a sweat. "Come on! I thought I was supposed to be eating dirt!"

"Shut up!" He yelled getting angry at not being able to harm me. I then stepped inside his guard and shoulder bashed him. He hit the ground hard and tried to get up only to find an icicle spear at his neck made of water from the lake.

"Hey! You can't use your hands!" He yelled at me.

"You really are a moron. If you can't see, my arms are currently restrained behind my back."

"You could just be making hand gestures." I sighed and shook my head, but I turned around so he could see my hands as I moved the ice spear even closer to his neck and even pulling more water from the lake without moving my hands. "Impossible! Not even I can move the water without moving my hands!"

I just unfroze my hands and punched him square in the nose. His nose exploded in a red waterfall. "You think that just because you can't do something, nobody else has the ability to do it! I'm sorry starfish _**(Get it? Because his name is Patrick and Patrick is a character in Spongebob, get it?)**_ but you're sorely mistaken. Stop being such a douche and get down off your high throne and join the rest of us down here on Earth where reality exists and there is always someone stronger. Sons of Poseidon are supposed to be loyal to a fault, but it turns out you got the shit pile of fatal flaws! Hubris will kill you before anything else, most of the time. You're almost as bad as Heracles!"

"Hey! Get off him! He did nothing to you." I heard a voice to my left, there standing in front of the crowd was a girl about their age, she had blond hair that had perfect princess curls in them, her stormy gray eyes seemed to analyze and look for answers in everything. She was standing there glaring at me in rage. She then rushed over to Patrick and give him a square of ambrosia to heal his nose.

"Sorry princess, but you would be incorrect. He was dissing our father's name, had to settle that."

"That's still no reason to beat the shit out of him!" To be honest the only thing that appeared wrong with him was his over inflated ego and his nose.

"Sorry, do you see any other wound on him besides the one to his pride and the one that's currently making his face surprisingly prettier. He was dissing my dad, no matter who you are, that does not slide with me. And besides, he challenged me to a fight. I did not just attack him out of the blue." Everyone laughed at the beauty joke but she and Patrick just grew redder.

"He's right Annie, Patrick did challenge him." Thalia said covering for me, I just nodded to her in thanks and got a wink in reply.

"Don't be stupid, he would never do that without reason!" Ok I've had enough of this, I thought. So just to prove her wrong I did something that was probably stupid.

"Ok, I swear on all five of the underworldly rivers that he challenged me because he can't take no to a duel. I swear that because of him not being able to listen to someone, put him in this situation." The sky rumbled so loud that the ground shook, everyone paled at the promise and they were surprised when no black lightning or anything came down to take my soul back to the underworld in five even parts. The Athena girl paled at what I had just done to just prove her wrong.

"Hmm, that's a first. Usually people only swear on my river." A voice rang out above everyone seeming to come from every direction. "I have to agree with you Styx, not many swear on the other rivers such as myself." a cocky sounding voice rang out just like the previous one. "Oh shut up, Phlegethon. No need to be cocky. We are just as powerful as you." a slightly depressed sounding voice rang out just like the rest.

"You're just sad that you know it's a lie, Cocytus." The cocky sounding voice, now known to belong to the underworld river, Phlegethon, mocked the river of lamentation. "Shut up! Phlegethon. Or I'll hurt you!" An angry voice that seemed to promise pain rang out. "Umm, Acheron why are we here again?" a very confused sounding voice rang out.

"Shut up, Lethe! You'll just get in the way!"

"Shut up all of you! Lethe we are here to discuss the reason behind young Percy Jackson's oath." the Styx said in a surprisingly soft voice to the ever forgetful river spirit. "Oh, ok. Who's Percy Jackson again?"

"He's standing right in front of us. Any way, we would like to know we you did swear to all five of us, Percy Jackson." the Styx asked me.

"I don't mean to offend you guys but it seemed to be the only way to shut up, Princess over here. And I figured it would be more effective than just a swear on your river, Lady Styx." I said bowing to seemingly nothingness.

"Respectful and realizes when to bow, too. I like you boy." Phlegethon said.

"Thank you Lord Phlegethon. It would be disrespectful not to bow to the person who almost literally holds my life in their hands." Phlegethon grunted in agreement.

"Any way. I believe an award should be given." Styx said. "Excuse me, but why should I be awarded?" I asked confused.

"Well, no one's ever had the guts to swear on all five of us at once. Usually it's Styx over there receiving the oaths and securing them." Acheron said. "Umm, excuse me Lord Acheron. We still can't see you." I said amused at his attempt to point Styx out physically.

"Oh, right." After that, five figures appeared near the fire pit in the middle of the omega shaped ring of cabins. One seemed to radiate fire and heat. Though his features were still visible through the column of fire that surrounded his body. He had a reddish orange designer tee and dark red, worn out jeans. He had on a pair of red sneakers and a pair of dark sunglasses that seemed to protect everyone from the power of the personification of fire. Another one had on a full set of deep, blood red armour, greek style. He had long raven black hair and a chiseled, battle hardened face. He had eyes the same color of his armour. He seemed to have multiple torture weapons strapped to his body. Things like studded whips, cattle props, etc.

One showed up hiding behind the one everyone believed to be Lady Styx. Considering her dark hair, pale skin, and grey colored robes that seemed to suck away all the hope in the area. The one behind her though seemed to be trying to figure out who everyone was or where she was, no one could tell. She had light brown hair and a thin body but not so that it's disgusting. She also had pale skin but still in a healthy way.

The last one seemed to shun away from the others. If you could imagine the stereotypical emo kid, this guy was it. Black hoodie with the hood pulled up so no one could see his face and everything.

"Okay, nice to finally meet y'all properly but why am I being awarded again?" I asked. I mean seriously I shouldn't be awarded for just swearing an oath.

"Because we like you Percy, even if your fatal flaw is personal loyalty and will put everyone else before you please accept our gift. From me is Achilles blessing. I will transmit the position of your weak spot to your mind later. Now stand still, this will hurt like Hades ten times over." I nodded and braced myself. She was very correct in that it hurt like hell. It felt like swallowing fire while also trying to do 10,000 pushups without a break, while having a mountain sit on your back. I could feel myself be linked to this world by something but I couldn't tell what my mortal anchor was.

After a few agonising seconds I stood up to see everyone staring at me. ' _ **Your mortal point is on the small of your back, protect it wisely.'**_ I felt Styx say in my mind. I took out a spare knife and then proceeded to stab my chest but was surprised as the blade broke in half. "Nice, that will help alot! Thank you Lady Styx." I said bowing to her, she just smiled.

"Next is me, I give you full control over fire." I smiled as I felt the fire in the fire pit lean towards me. I nodded to Phlegethon in thanks. "Next, I give you the ability to control one's pain, should it be physical or mental you will have power over it." I have to admit, that one is just downright scary, but I accepted it anyway.

"From me, I give you the power to wipe clean anyone's memories, even gods." The Lethe smiled at me. "Thank you, Lady Lethe." She looked confused at me and tilted her head to the side, "For what?"

I chuckled, "No need to worry yourself."

"Last but not least, I give you the power to control one's emotion and increase your power on your mental pain control." Cocytus said still depressed. "Thank you Lord Cocytus. I shall use all of your gifts wisely." They nodded and then proceeded to flash out. ' _ **One more thing Percy, we have also decided to make you and your friends our champions, they should be getting the news now. Okay, that's it. I'll talk to you later for jobs and such.'**_ Before she could leave I had to ask her something. ' _ **Wait, Lady Styx do you know what my mortal anchor is? And if you do, can you tell me?'**_ She just giggled and responded, ' _ **Of course I know**_ who _**it is, but I'll leave you to figure it out. Let me give you a guess, you've already met her.'**_ And before I could ask anything else she left my head.

I sighed and turned back to the camp to see them all with wide eyes. I just shook my head and turned to my companions to see surprised looks on their faces. "Come on, we need sleep. Tomorrow we shall start your training. I want everyone at the arena by five am tomorrow morning." everyone groaned. "But Perseus, don't you think that's a bit early?" Chiron asked.

"If they're going to have a chance against the Titan forces and Gaia. We need to start immediately." Chiron sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fair enough. Alright you heard him, tomorrow at five am at the arena!" everyone groaned again but moved to go to bed seeing as it was dark now. "Alright, come on. Let's go check out our cabin." Percy said to Nico and Jason who nodded and proceeded to follow him along the beach to their cabin to rest for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Before I start this next chapter, I just wanted to say that there was a minor change back on chapter one. You can go back and try to find it, it was really small. I won't give you anything if you do, but if you do manage to find it I will congratulate you on your memorization skittles. (it's how I say skills, don't judge.) Anyway, I have a riddle for you guys. It's not mine, I got this from a different story called,** " _ **Champion's Revived Glory."**_ **It's by Epsil0nCha0s. It's a pokemon story, so if you're into really really good pokemon stories. I suggest you go check it out. Anyway the riddle is, these are all greek mythology themed. If you get the answer, review and see if you were right, or PM me. I don't care which**

 _ **I follow you around,**_

 _ **I am the perfect ninja,**_

 _ **I come and go with the days**_

 _ **I can't do anything for myself,**_

 _ **Who am I?**_

 **Ok! on with the story, I do not own anything that has to do with the actual book. Rick Riordan has the ungodly (See what I did there?) pleasure of owning this magnificent story line. I want Magnus Chase and the Sword of Summer so bad!**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up groggy and still really tired. But my alarm, set for 4:30 am, is just cruel. I don't know who made it that loud but when I find them they will get hurt. Oh, wait, that was me… I didn't feel like punching a wall so I got out of bed and got dressed in my black, seagreen lined assassin's creed cloak. If you've played the game just understand, Ubisoft got the idea for the cloaks and secret blades from us. They stole our idea, fucking nerds.

Anyway, I got dressed and strapped my many weapons to my body and left my room on the base floor of the cabin. The whole cabin has rooms for all unclaimed demigods, seeing as the Hermes cabin is always packed with unclaimed kids. It was open and spacious as if always prepared for a large gathering. There was even a two football field sized training arena under the cabin where the basement would be. Other than that it had a large living room with a 72 inch, plasma, flat screen TV that had every rich kids dream attached to it. X-boxes, Playstations, every other popular gaming console. There was even a PC room with a crap ton of PC games and the state of the ark tech.

The cabin also had a full size, five star restaurant grade kitchen. Anything you ever want to eat even comes with instructions on how to prepare the meal. All you have to do is walk over to a stove, think of the meal and what you want on it and a recipe for that exact meal will appear on the stove in front of you, that way if Hestia has any kids they would be in their element.

As I finished explaining the details of most of the cabin to you, Jason and Nico walked down stairs ready to go meet the campers who probably weren't there. "Well guys, let's go meet our new chore." they just smiled and shook their heads. But followed me out the door any way.

* * *

As expected the campers weren't even there. We all sighed and shook our heads, "Come on, let's wake them up." They nodded, and with our Chaos gifted powers, amplified our voices and spoke as one already knowing what each other was going to say. We knew our voices combined would echo throughout the entire valley.

" _ **All campers please report to the arena. We repeat, all campers please report to the arena."**_ When nothing happened after a few seconds, we tried again, louder.

" _ **ALL CAMPERS, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND GET TO THE ARENA NOW! YOU'RE ALMOST AS LAZY AS YOUR PARENTS!"**_ That got their attention, and a rumble of thunder, as most campers stumbled out of their cabins pale in the face and scared shitless. Some even had swords in their hands.

After we finally got off the ground from laughing so hard we watched the campers go back inside, only to come back out groggy and ready for their training. They all got to the arena and stopped in front of us.

"Okay, all children 10 and under. Step forward." About one fourth stepped forward. "Okay, all of you will be doing… nothing! Go back to sleep." Most of them sighed in relief and the others beamed at the prospect of going back to sleep. They walked away.

"Hey! Why do they get to skip out?!" Patrick yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"They are too young to be fighting like this. Children that age do not deserve the torment of having to grow up so fast. They will still train and they will play their parts. You guys are just older and realize the terror that is real life. They do not need to be introduced to that so quickly."

"We still need all the men we can get!" Patrick yelled back in response. "And I say we will be doing most of the fighting for you. They do not need to be involved. They need to be treated their age. They are just children and it would be cruel if they had to do the level of training you guys will be getting." All the other campers nodded in agreement. I could tell that Patrick was pissed at being shot down so quickly.

"Okay! Our goal for this month is to be able to sprint the entire circumference of this camp without stopping. Our goal is to be able to do this 10 times without having to stop. This will build up our stamina and endurance! For now the first one to get back here before anyone else gets day off!" Everyone perked at that statement. What they didn't know is that Jason, Nico, and I can speak to each other in our minds and we planned on making it a loophole. We planned to run with them and beat them and not use the prize.

"Alright, first is stretching with Jason here. Do as he does." Jason lead them through a stretching routine to get them all limbered up.

After that was done, everyone lined up to start running. We all started off on the same time. We ran next beside them and kept encouraging the one who were still a little young being 11 or so. What surprised me though was that I saw a kid that was 9 or 8. I ran up next to him to see a dedicated look on his face. He had light blonde hair and surprising sea green eyes. I nearly fell at the sight of his eyes. ' _ **Dad, please explain.'**_ I said to Poseidon in my mind knowing he would hear me.

' _ **Um, about that. He's actually Athena's and I's kid. He was a god but we were forced to turn him into a demigod as to hid him from Zeus.'**_

' _ **I understand, but next time let me know this before you drop a bomb like that again. And keep it in your pants next time too! You're not as bad as Zeus but you're close second. I shall keep an eye on him, is he unclaimed?'**_

' _ **Yes, it wouldn't make sense to put him in the Athena cabin as the color of his eyes would draw suspicious and curious demigods to him. I did not want to put him with Patrick either seeing how he acts, already thinking he's all powerful because of who I am. Putting Jake, here, with him would just make Patrick hate him as he hates you now and he would have probably hit him some, I definitely could not have that.'**_

' _ **Very well, he shall stay with me and his big cousins in the Chaos cabin. We shall take care of him.'**_

' _ **Thank you Percy, you do not know how much this means to me and please don't tell anyone about Athena and me, please! I truly love her, well ever since your mother that is.'**_

' _ **Don't worry dad, I won't but you will have to eventually. And don't worry about Jake, we will protect him.'**_

' _ **Thanks Percy!'**_ And with that he left. I looked down at the kid. "Hey kid, why you running? I thought I told all kids 10 and below to go to bed."

"No! I need to get stronger! I already lost my mom, I can't lose my sister too!" I looked at him stunned, dad didn't explain everything.

"Who's your sister kid?" We were still running, Jason and Nico were far ahead seeing as I stayed back and jogged with Jake. Most of the other campers had stopped a while back. We were about half way there.

"Her name is Sam, and we're twins. She has the same hair and eyes as me. She's currently asleep in the Hermes cabin." ' _ **Dad, you son of a bitch! Twin gods! We already have Artemis and Apollo.'**_ *sigh* "Ok, well I'm about to drop a bomb here so we might want to stop."

"Okay why?" he asked as we stopped, letting everyone pass us.

"I'm your brother." His eyes widened, but then he laughed as if this was a joke. "That's a good one!" He tried to start running again but I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Tell me, when ever you were at an aquarium, did you feel drawn to the fish as if you wanted to talk to them?" He seemed surprised but nodded. "Well, welcome to the earthshaker side of the family, little brother. It's nice to officially meet you. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. It's nice to meet you, Jake son of Poseidon." I said sticking my hand out to him to shake it.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Dad told me. Now, he also has something to say to you so I'm going to set up a telepathic link between you and him, now hold still." I put a hand on his shoulder. And in a few seconds I could see his eyes gloss over as he talked with dad. After a few minutes his eyes went back to normal and he suddenly hugged me, surprising me.

"Whoa, calm down Jake, what did he tell you?"

"He told me who I really was and who my mom is. I understand his reasoning but now me and my sister will always be seen as social outcasts seeing as who my parents are." I smiled sadly and patted his back.

"No need to fret brother, you and your sister are always welcome to come stay with me and your big cousins in the Chaos cabin. It's always welcome to those who are unclaimed. I shall get dad to claim you two as his own. So, go get back in bed and we shall move you into the Chaos cabin later. And about the social outcast thing, if you ever get picked on just let me know and I shall deal with it." He nodded with a smile on his face and jogged to the Hermes cabin. I stayed and watched to make sure he stayed there. And with that I caught up to Nico and Jason by sprinting the entire way, the few who were still running glared at me for my showing off.

"Nico, Jason. Be prepared to have another cousin at the Chaos cabin. It'll take forever to explain so I'll just transfer the information to your heads." they nodded as the information was passed to them. They nodded in agreement and Jason said, "We would be glad to take them in Percy, you know that. We shall get them settled in after today's jog. Because that appears to be all we're going to be able to do." Nico and Percy looked confused, but Jason just pointed behind them.

They turned to see all the campers sprawled out in a trail from where they started to where they were now. Percy sighed and nodded, "Alright, let's go." The two others nodded and followed Percy to the Hermes Cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, today's riddle is this:**

 _ **I look flat, but I am deep,**_

 _ **Hidden realms I shelter.**_

 _ **Lives I take, but food I offer.**_

 _ **At times I am beautiful.**_

 _ **I can be calm, angry and turbulent.**_

 _ **I have no heart, but offer pleasure as well as death.**_

 _ **No man can own me, yet I encompass what all men must have.**_

 **So there it is. Anyway, the answer to the previous riddle was "** _ **Shadow**_ " **for those who got it right. You know, for Nico, being a son of Hades and champion of Tartarus. Yeah...you get it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy, flame, don't flame, I really don't care. (Preferably no flames) I'm just glad people like my stories.**

(Time skip a couple hours)

Percy had just walked down to the beach to relax from getting Jake and his sister settled into the Chaos cabin. He took off his assassin's cloak and weapons, leaving him in his jeans with no shirt on. He jumped in the water and sank to the bottom to finally get some peace and quiet, but of course with his luck, he would never have any.

The moment his back touched the floor of the ocean, he felt an unnatural current try to move him. He could tell who it was by the current dropping every once and while as if catching its breath. ' _ **So that must mean Patrick is trying to move me to show off or something.'**_ Percy sighed and moved his hand from underneath his head and flicked it in the direction the waves were coming from. He heard an embarrassingly girlish scream. Percy chuckled and shook his head exasperatedly. He willed the water to push him into a standing position. He then proceeded to walk to where Patrick was with his hand in his pockets with his fingers wrapped around Anaklusmos.

"Just can't leave me alone can you kid?" Percy asked the hole in the rock that was suspiciously shaped like a person. "Shut Up!" Patrick screamed from inside the coral reef.

"You wanna know something funny? You know my cousins right? Well they both have more control over the water than you do! And they're not even sons of the sea!"

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Patrick shouted as he finally pulled himself out of the rock.

"Excuse me, I am not a son of a bitch. I'm a fuck mothering champion of Chaos. I killed a lot of bad people to earn that title and should be addressed as such." Patrick growled, face red with anger. "So can I go, or are you not done pointlessly bitching?"

"You know what, I'm going to kill you right now and turn the seas red with your blood. You will be a glorious tribute to Poseidon!" Patrick howled at Percy as he started to cackle madly.

"Neat." ' _ **Oh, great. I'm acting like Tartarus! I knew I should have stopped him from showing me the anime based of him. Fucking Hellsing Abridged.'**_ "So… How do you want to do this? All out till someone gives up or till someone interrupts? Or maybe it could just be powers? I mean, I would rather not use my sword unnecessarily but if you insist?"

"Shut up and face me like a man and not the coward you are. We will go full out till you DIE!" Percy snickered having a really hard time not busting a gut at his little show.

"Oh ho ho! You cheeky dick waffle." Patrick finally had enough and attacked Percy with actual use of water powers. But still, compared to Percy. It's still like they were just moderate gusts of winds. As Patrick rushed Percy, he just stood there with his hands in his pockets and the same shit eating grin that Tartarus usually wears. Patrick was eventually just a foot from Percy. He shot his hand out as if stopping someone. Patrick came to an abrupt stop, and with a flick of his wrist, Patrick shot to the surface of the water and into the air.

Percy followed him rising calmly on his own pillar of water. Percy kept Patrick elevated in the air by using the water in his blood and body. "Hey dandy dick! You missed!" Percy taunted. Patrick growled with rage and began fighting Percy for control over his body. Percy of course let him, wanting to see how this will play out. He knew the hunters of Artemis were on their way to the camp so he decided to try and keep the fight going until they got there.

Patrick fell to the water and tried to call on it to soften his fall but the water stayed still. Percy was of course the culprit as he kept the water from answering his call. Percy lowered himself to the ground and waited for Patrick to get out of the water. "WOULD YOU GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BOW TO ME ALREADY?!" Patrick shouted as he shot from the water.

"But I'm not your mother last night!" Percy yelled back at Patrick. Patrick, finally finding enough rage to efficiently control the water, rose on his own column of water. Percy was just barely surprised, but smirked any way. "Couldn't you have done something original?" Percy shouted at him. He decided to show off some and pulled water to him. It began to encase him and build and pile on. The water grew to the height of Talos and formed a shape that resembled a watery Percy. The water giant rose from the knee it was on and face Patrick, pulling out it's water, Anaklusmos replica.

If one could see Patrick, they would have seen him visibly pale at the sight of the water Talos. Percy could sense the hunters enter the camp borders. He eventually felt arrows shoot through his watery Talos avatar. Percy ignored the arrows as he was out of range being in the chest area. The water avatar followed Percy's movements as he brought his sword down on the water column in front of him. It came crashing down to Earth as did the water avatar but in a more controlled fashion. All the water left Percy and went back to sea. He didn't give up on the chance to shove Patrick back into the water with the retreating water. He felt all the glares from the Hunters. He rose his hands in surrender, he did glance down at his chest though and gulped. He quickly called on the water to bring him his clothes from where he left them on the beach. He quickly put them back on so he could face the hunters properly. But what he didn't expect when he turned around was that most of the hunters had a light blush on their faces.

He guessed it was because of his body. He was muscular but not in the gross way, more of a very strong swimmer. ' _ **I guess even the hunters can get distracted sometimes.'**_ "Yes they can Perseus, so I expect you to stay away from them." Percy turned to the source of the voice that was filled to the brim with malice. Percy looked down to see the twelve year old looking goddess of the hunt.

Percy rose his hands in surrender, "No need for the hostility, Lady Artemis. I would never think of trying to get with one your bad ass hunters and possibly lowering their level of awesomeness. Besides, I'm not looking for anyone. The life of a demigod is too short for love, even if you are immortal." Artemis looked shocked at his response. She smirked and said, "You know Jackson, flattery will get you nowhere."

"Just speaking the truth ma'am." Percy said with a bow of his head. Artemis looked at him strangely and said, "Don't call me ma'am, makes me sound old."

"Sorry, I was raised to treat those who deserve respect with the respect the should have. And you, Lady Artemis, are one of the few Olympians I respect." Artemis nodded and turned to Chiron to discuss the terms of her visit. "Zeus has ordered me to hunt down an ancient and deadly monster that hasn't been seen for a millenia. The hunters are to remain here till I return. I am guessing you know the rules, Chiron?"

"Of course, Lady Artemis. It's always a nice time when your hunters are here."

"Flattery will get you nowhere as well, Chiron." Chiron chuckled and bowed to Lady Artemis. She gave him a small smile and flashed out. Chiron turned to the hunters and told them that their cabin is ready and that the traditional game of capture the flag between the hunters and campers was later after dinner. "Well, that was unusual." Percy muttered to himself. He then grabbed his weapons off the ground and walked towards the big house with a proposition for Chiron.

***(-^) (^-^) (^-) KIRBY DANCE LINE BREAK!***

Percy found Chiron sitting the front porch of the Big House. He walked up to him and sat down in a chair next to him. "Chiron, I have a proposal for you. This is an entirely new idea I'm sure. But how about making this game of capture the flag a three way game between the hunters, campers and we champion's?" Chiron looked shocked but seemed to think it over. "Okay, but how would it work?"

"Easy, the goal would to get the other two flags. Like if you were us, we would have to get both the hunters flag and the campers. While of course defending our own."

"Okay, I guess that could work. But will you even be able to stay in that long? I mean there are only three of… Ohhh. I get it now. It's to show the campers what they can be if they work hard enough."

Percy nodded, "Sure, we'll go with that. It's also to break the undefeated winning streak the hunters have on you guys. The way Travis and Connor Stoll put it made it sound like Hell on Earth." Chiron chuckled at the Hermes twins exaggeration.

"Well that's far from the truth but yes, it's been a tough losing streak." Percy nodded and with a smirk he said, "Well, looks like we'll have to change that."

Chiron looked surprised and hopeful at the same time. He looked at Percy and asked, "You're going to let the campers win?!" Percy smirked and stood up while saying, "Looks like we'll just have to see won't we?"

As Percy walked away from the big house chuckling, Chiron shook his head and sighed. "Something is not right with that boy."

***LINE BREAK (Seriously, how do people do that actual line that goes across the page?)

 **A/N**

 **So yay! I did that chapter that is above this A/N. Anyway, I've had someone ask me if there will be any other pairings other than Nicalia or Nico/Thalia. I am just going to say that I did not create a plot line for this story and am not entirely sure. I will tell you though that I was aiming for Pertemis but that might change. I was also going to keep the cannon couple with Jason and Piper so there you go. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, don't flame. The first three prefered. Anyway, stay in tune for the next chapter. I don't know when it will go up so don't leave! (In abridged Mr. PoPo voice.) Byeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter/riddle. But first the riddle:**

 **I am, in truth, a yellow fork**

 **From tables in the sky**

 **By inadvertent fingers dropped**

 **The awful cutlery.**

 **Of mansions never quite disclosed**

 **And never quite concealed**

 **The apparatus of the dark**

 **To ignorance revealed.**

 **So the answer to the las riddle was** _ **the ocean**_ **. And for those who got it right, good job. Or if you got it right and just didn't review, well done as well. Oh! And those jokes Percy threw at Patrick were not mine. They came from an abridged series on youtube called hellsing abridged. It's a Teamfourstar production but it's on a channel called takahata101.**

 **I have no proof that I do not own Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus series, the proof "accidentally" burned in a house fire. But to keep the government off my back and a trigger happy Rick Riordan off my trail I must say that I do not own the name of the books or it's contents.**

 **And now the chapter.**

 **.-...Line Break…-.**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Nico, Jason, and I were gearing up for the capture the flag game between us and the campers and hunters. I explained the plan to them and they fully agreed. I would be playing defense while Nico went for the Hunters and Jason for the Campers. Nico could sneak into their camp via shadows while Jason had long range attacks and most of the campers just had swords. But it's mostly that way because I wanted defense more than anything. I don't know why I just have this hunch I should be on defense and don't forget my wall of water that you couldn't scale or pass through as I controlled the hardness of the water. As we got ready in our assassin's cloaks with our abundance of weapons, we made our way to our position. The north end of the creek where I had more power. It was also this way because we had to split the forest evenly for our boundaries and the creak ended up running straight down the middle of our territory.

I firmly planted our flag in the middle of the creek as I sat in a dry spot I made and waited for the game to start. As soon as we heard the horn Jason and Nico took off. Jason in the air as he turned himself into lightning and Nico as he jumped through his own shadow as he learned to keep it there long enough to do so. I just waited and built a water wall in a circle 20 yards in width around me using the water from the creek. It was as tall as an average house and see through enough to get a rough outline of what lies on the other side. So I could tell when campers were trying to figure a way in as I kept all grappling hooks from being able to get a grip on the wall as they kept sinking through and I kept solidifying the wall when they tried to walk through. Heck, they even had some hecate kids try magic, it did not end well if the smoke was anything to go by.

I was honestly surprised, however, when the lieutenant of the Hunters just waltzed on in through the water wall. I tried to remember who she was but came up blank. So I just decided to ask, "How did you do that? It _should_ have been impossible."

"I'm a daughter of the sea. My mother was Pleione, but that does not mean it wasn't hard to get through, it's just your powers will not affect me as much as a normal person. At least I have some control over it unlike that pathetic son of your father." I just nodded slightly shocked. I was not planning for that honestly. I just shrugged and uncapped riptide but was surprised to see her flinch at the sight of the blade. "Where did you get that?"

I looked at my sword and back at her and asked, "What, Anaklusmos? It was given to me by my patron, Lord Pontus. On my 10 birthday." She still seemed tense but not as on edge, her shoulders went back to their original state at least. "Why is it important to you?" She just flinched and shook her head not wanting to answer the question.

"Never mind then, but are we going to do this because my cousin, I believe, just got your flag." Her eyes widened before narrowing as she got in a defensive stance bow out and knocked. I nodded and twirled Anaklusmos a couple times before settling into my stance. I reacted first by slapping a bracelet on my left wrist as she fired her first arrow. The arrows kept pelting my shield as she got closer according to the steadily increasing strength and speed behind each one. I focused as she got closer and started silently sneaking a sliver of water to her ankles. I willed the water to wrap her up as I felt the arrows stop, I pulled my shield down to see her bound by the water though she was trying to resist my power was too strong. In my opinion it was kind of anticlimactic.

She glared at me as my cousins entered our portion of the forest making us the winning team. I let her go and she dropped to her knee before springing up trying to stab me with a knife but froze when she saw something behind me. I gained a confused look as I turned around to see a mummified lady walking towards us with green fog pouring out of her mouth and an eerie green light shining from her eyes like a bad halloween animatronic. She walked straight up to us stopping only a few feet from us. She turned to Zoe though and more green fog poured out before saying in a voice that sounded like three,

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers, Hunters, and Champions prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse one must withstand,_

 _And one shall suffer by a parent's hand._

"Well fuck!" I said out loud most likely voicing most of the opinions. Nico and Jason facepalmed at my obvious bluntness. Thalia, who was with them, chuckled while shaking her head.

Zoe paled at the unexpected quest. Chiron was there by now and ordered the camp counselors to get to the "war" room as soon as possible. "Nico, if you could kindly shadow travel the oracle back to the attic?" Nico nodded and waved his hand as shadows engulfed the crumpled corpse of the oracle.

 **.-...Line Break…-.**

I was in the war room with the other counselors. So was Nico and Jason as all three of us were the same age, so there was no single head of our cabin. Everyone was arguing over who and who didn't get to go on the quest and what could possibly happen on said quest. I eventually got annoyed, apparently so did Nico and Jason, so I shook the room a little as everyone's hair stood on end. The temperature also dropped a few degrees as the shadows grew longer. Let's just say it effectively shut them up.

"Thank you Percy. Now, Mrs. Nightshade was issued a quest. It is her decision on who goes. I do be-" Before Chiron could finish the hunter, Phoebe, I believe her name was stood up and said, "Well it obviously going to be all hunters. Only the hunters should be able to save Lady Artemis!" Zoe pulled her companion back into her seat. "If you don't remember, the quest called for a combination of hunters, campers, and the three champions of Chaos. So sit back down before you get embarrassed further." Phoebe blushed as she realized her mistake and sat back down.

"Well I'm obviously the camper that's in that mix." Patrick stated with pride as he stood with his chest puffed. I snorted as Nico shot water out of his nose as he started laughing while taking a sip of his water bottle. At this point most everyone was laughing. Well, all those except Patrick and Annabeth, who looked genuinely confused, and those who followed Patrick as a leader. "What's so funny?" Patrick asked confused.

"You! If you genuinely think I'm gonna let you join this quest then you can sit back down, _**boy.**_ " Zoe said with malice. "The only reason the Champions are coming is that they are required. If they weren't they wouldn't even be in this room. So shut up before Perseus embarrasses you again." I flashed a feral, insane grin in his direction just to back up her statement. He shrunk back into his chair, clearly pissed and fuming.

"Well Mrs. Nightshade, it's your decision on who goes." Chiron said trying to pick the previous conversation back up. "Well other than the obvious, I would like to take Thalia if she would accept." Thalia looked shocked but Jason, Nico, and I just gave her encouraging nods. She sent a grateful nod back and steeled her nerves and said yes to the offer. I nodded in agreement, Thalia will make a great teammate.

"Right, before sunrise tomorrow we meet at the camp's borders. Bring the essentials. Do not weigh yourself down with too much equipment." Zoe said to the questers. We nodded as I spoke to Jason and Nico in their minds. ' _ **Right, that rule obviously does not include us. You know what to bring. The war we've been training for our entire lives starts now boys. Let's bring hell upon these Titans. I mean that literally for you, Nico.'**_ Nico grinned as did Jason who nodded and got up to head to the cabin.

 **.-...Line Break (the next mornin')…-.**

 **(No one's P.O.V)**

The Champions woke up early to get a warm up jog around the camp. They jogged in their full gear, weapons and all. They did have to stop eventually though, even if they were just beginning to sweat. The ran back to their cabin, grabbed the rest of their gear, and sprinted full force to the front gate of the camp. _**(Thalia was never turned into a tree in this universe, deal with it.)**_

When they got there, they saw that they were the first ones there. Actually, just before Zoe. She was a bit surprised for she thought the three males would be late and complaining about it being so early. She was surprised further when Thalia came up the hill complaining about the time and looking like she was stampeded by a herd of Centaur.

Her clothes were disheveled and wrinkled, she did however have all of the necessary equipment as far as the others could see. "Well, I guess we should get started. Chiron said we had full access to the camp van." the group nodded and loaded into van. Thalia and Zoe up front while the the guys were in the back. "Okay, so where to first? We have to head west. I think we should stop in D.C. to refuel and grab something to eat and then find where we should go from there." Percy said out loud. Zoe seemed to contemplate this and finally agreed, getting off at the proper exit to head to D.C.

 **.-...Line Break…-.**

The group stopped at a cafe across the road from the air and space portion of the Smithsonian Museum. Zoe, Thalia, Nico, and Jason entered the cafe and ordered some food. The only thing was, Percy wasn't with them. Something Thalia noticed. "Hey, where's Percy?" Zoe scowled as she noticed that the leader of the three champions was missing. "Where is Perseus?" Zoe asked suspicious of the son of Poseidon.

"Relax Zoe, Percy wouldn't do this kind of thing if he didn't have a good reason. He'll be back eventually." Jason said waving his hand dismissively. He sat back in his chair but instantly shot back up, as did Nico. Percy's voice rang through their heads. ' _ **Nico, Jason. Make your way to the museum. Now! No, time to explain in detail. My cover has been compromised, I'm being pursued now! Monsters, lots of them!'**_ The girls looked at them strangely. Thalia finally asked, "What's wrong?" Jason finally snapped out of it and replied, "We need to go, Percy's in trouble." With that Jason and Nico rushed from the booth and to the Air and Space museum with the girls on their heels.

 **.-...Line Break (To before the group entered the cafe)…-.**

Percy was walking behind the others towards the cafe when he saw two dracaena walking into an alley. They spoke in whispers but Percy heard them as clear as day. They were going on about how they couldn't be late with the 'item' or the general was going to be pissed. Percy found this suspicious so he decided to follow them. He pulled out a small, fly sized dart and put it on a small crossbow attached to his hidden blade on his right hand. He drew it back and fired the dart at one of the snake ladies.

The dart was designed to not be felt so the target wouldn't even know they were pinned. The dart Percy had just fired was a tracking device. This way he could follow from a distance and not lose sight of his target. He followed them through a back door of the Air and Space portion of the Smithsonian. It was a storage area filled with old exhibits and artifacts. He decided that not being seen was a good idea so he found his way to the catwalk in the old warehouse. Percy followed the snake women into a secluded area, made up of stacked crates and boxes, where he found a horde of monsters surrounding a dirt patch in the middle of the floor. There was a 10ft tall man sitting in a wooden throne just outside the circle of dirt in the middle of the room

He wore camo pants, black, polished combat boots, a grey muscle shirt and dog tags. He also, strangely, had a heat pad on his back and was rubbing his lower back like it was sore. He looked like a general who just walked 20 miles while carrying a 200 lb boulder. But what surprised Percy most was that there were even half-bloods in the mix of beasts. "Bring forth the teeth!" The man said loudly and a half-blood brought forth, what looked like, dinosaur teeth.

"Plant them." The demigod obliged, albeit nervously. He put the teeth in the soil and buried them. "Now water them." the demigod nodded and grabbed a watering pail and sprinkled what looked like blood over the teeth. After a few seconds a set of nine golden, skeletal hands shot out of the soil as bodies followed the hands. There, where the teeth were planted, stood nine golden skeletal soldiers. They basically wore the same thing the huge guy wore. "Quick! Give them the scent." The half-blood quickly handed one of the soldiers a piece of silver cloth that looked like something the hunters wore! ' _ **Zoe! These guys somehow got a piece of her clothing and were now sending these Spartoi after her! And in extension, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and I!'**_ He quickly made his way back outside the ring of boxes and silently jumped from the catwalk without a noise. He tried to make his way through the back door and to his cousins but stopped when he heard a deep voice, the same voice as the man in the chair, call out to his minions. "Wait, I sense a being, an immortal being. Quick! Search the premises. Find them and kill them!" Percy quickened his pace but was cut off by a hellhound pouncing on him from the shadows. He landed on the ground with the hellhound on top of him trying to bite his head off but was held back by Percy's foot. Percy quickly pulled out a throwing knife and stabbed the dog in the chest causing it to crumble into a fine golden sand. Percy reached out with his mind for his cousins.

' _ **Nico, Jason. Make your way to the museum. Now! No, time to explain in detail. My cover has been compromised, I'm being pursued now! Monsters, lots of them!'**_ He yelled at them as he got up, by this point every monster in the facility was circled around him. He smiled as he looked around. He nodded as if approving the mass of monsters in front of him. It was this point that he could no longer not make a sarcastic comment of some sort, so this is what he said, "Look, I know what you're thinking," He made a static noise, "And through all that feedback this one thought comes through, 'he smells like food, I should eat him.' But ask yourself one question, if that's even possible, should you really try to eat me? I mean, I could be expired or full of worms or diseased in some way that only affects monsters. But who knows, maybe you should try to eat me, but let me warn you. You'll die anyway. Any questions?" To Percy's surprise, one hand rose in the back of the crowd. Percy snickered and pointed to the hand and said, "Yes, what is your question?"

The cyclops walked forward and asked his question, "Umm, yeah. Could you repeat the question?" Percy almost fell to the floor in laughter. After he managed to control himself he stood up from his bent position and said, "Sure, the question was how is yal's health plan?"

An older cyclops got impatient eventually and charged the son of Poseidon. The rest followed suit and raised their weapons as they charged him. Percy's smile grew to an insane grin and yelled, "Apparently it's great!" And met the charge with his blade as he mowed down the monsters one by one. He found enough time to twist a ring on his finger as a four foot long, one/two handed ninja sword appeared in his hand. The blade of the sword was sea green while the sharp edge of the blade was black. The guard was an intricately crafted piece of metal that was colored black, while the handle was sea green, like the blade, with the crosshatch thread being black like the guard and a black pommel.

The horde was more like half an army than a normal gathering of monsters. So by the time Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Zoe got there, Percy was ready to drop. He did get rid of 3/4 of the army before tiring out, however. "Sorry for interrupting your movie guys, but at least you stayed and watched the credits! Fucking slackers, I mean really. The museum is directly across the street from the cafe. And you guys can lock onto my position!" By this time the last monster was dropped and the rest were just listening to his rant, "How hard was it to find me? We've only been training for these kinds of situations for our entire lives. I could have predicted that I was going to be attacked ten days ago and warned you multiple times and you still wouldn't have made it here any sooner! I mean-"

"Perseus!" Zoe yelled, cutting him off, "Shut up! Now, who was leading the horde?"

Percy thought for a minute and said, "I'm not sure, it was a big dude dressed like a marine in training, he also had heat pads on his back like he was carrying something heavy… FUCK! Our enemy is Atlas! Of all the people, it had to be the fucking titan of strength and endurance! Well at least we know where we're going. Come on, we're on our way to Mt. Tam." and with that, the group got back in the camp van and started heading west towards San Francisco, California. Completely unaware of the golden skeletons sniffing the air and locking in on the direction the group went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Come on people, step it up with the reviews. I know my stories aren't that good, but I still like to know people still like them through the reviews you guys give. They bring warmth to my soul! (In Cyborg's voice from Teen Titans Go) Also, I have to apologize for something. I completely meant for Percy and his two cousins to be total bad asses and am forgetting the fact that they are supposed to have a wide range of weapons and tools. So I'm going to be putting more of that into this story. And to all those who guessed lightning, good job. But probably not, we have the internet for a reason. I don't have a riddle for you this time, but I will next time.**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I sat in the driver's seat wanting to beat my head against the wheel for the hunter and Thalia can't seem to not argue. Right now they are arguing over which long range weapon is better; spear or bow. No matter how much I wanted to ignore them, I couldn't for they kept asking for my opinion. Well Thalia did anyway. Every time she asked, Zoe would glare at me, daring me to say something. What's worse is that Nico and Jason were watching my favorite movies on purpose just to tick me off. I eventually began praying for a distraction or something to get them to stop.

I pulled off the highway and stopped at a QuikTrip for gas. I got out of the van and played for gas and began to pump it while I went inside the expanded superstore gas station to get a snack and a drink. I was just about to pay when some little kid with their mom yelled out, "Mommy look, a kitty!" I turned to look and nearly fell over in shock. There looking in the window was a lion the size of a large pick up. It's hot breath fogging the glass as it spotted me and let out a roar, shattering the glass. The mortals screamed and ran to find cover.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! First a horde of monsters, a fucking titan, and now the Nemean Lion! Ah, fuck all kinds of duck!" I yelled as I pulled out a half a foot long rod of metal and shook it. The rod expanded into a six foot long halberd with a black blade and a sea green staff. Fortunately, the others heard the roar over their excessive arguing and came to my aid. I saw Nico pull out a two foot rod as well and shook it extending it into a six foot, stygian iron staff. "A STAFF?! You bring out a blunt weapon against a monster with impenetrable fur?!" Thalia screamed at Nico. I thought about this, the monster's fur is impenetrable fur against _sharp_ things. Nothing says that it can survive brute force.

"Good idea, Thalia. Nico, Jason, blunt weapons. This thing can survive pointy things, but how about we bludgeon it to death?" Nico and Jason smirked and switched weapons as did I. Nico put his staff away for it was actually twin swords and not a single staff. He pulled out a can of axe that extended into four foot long, stygian iron Morning Star mace. He grinned a feral grin as he took some warm up swings. _**(I'll make this clear, the Nemean Lion is still outside the shop. The others came in through the back door. I, in my opinion, believes the Nemean Lion is an honorable monster and doesn't attack before it's opponents are ready. This is because it is such a powerful monster.)**_ Jason pulled out a small wooden hammer that looked like it wouldn't do much but when he shook it, it extended into club that was mighty similar to the one the famous Heracles carried around. Well that is because it is the club Heracles carried around. You see, he came into camp once carrying the giant club that was half his size. He told us that him and Heracles didn't agree on something during a quest issued by his patron, Ouranos. Nico and I were not allowed to accompany him but he brought back the giant ass piece of oak with him. He still hasn't told us the entire story. Funny thing is, only he can lift it. Even I can't and that's saying something, I can bring down a forty story building in one punch! I think only children of Zeus can lift it.

I internally smirked when I pulled out my weapon. Mine is special, like Jason's weapon, only I can lift it, or some other child of Poseidon. I pulled out a massive war hammer the width of my body and weighed about twice as much. _**(Think Thor's hammer, but bigger and with sea green wave carvings in the handle and along the edge of the hammer and a trident instead of a Norse ever knot.)**_ This hammer could send shockwaves large enough you could feel a slight shaking on the other side of the planet without causing natural disasters like tsunamis, nor did damage cities unless I wanted it to. It also gave me more control over water but mainly boosted my earthshaker abilities.

I chuckled when I saw Thalia's face. Her jaw was on the floor and her eyes bugged at the sight of the ginormous hammer. Zoe, however, was scowling at the sight of Heracles's own club. I rolled my eyes but let it slide, I had no idea why she was glaring at the club but it didn't matter right now. "Hey, what about us?" Thalia asked.

"You guys stay back and do what you can to hit it inside the mouth while we three distract it. Thalia, shoot lightning, Zoe well, you know what to do." Zoe, knowing now was not the best time to argue, agreed and got in a ready position, bow in her hands and an arrow knocked. Thalia seemed disappointed but agreed none the less.

"Ok you overgrown house cat, lets dance." I said to the truck sized lion. It got into a ready position and roared. "Nico, flank around the left side, Jason the right. I'll keep it distracted." The two nodded and ran to their positions while I, recklessly, charged the lion head on. I raised my hammer and smacked it across the head. Let's just say, I forgot how strong I am with the hammer and practically killed it then. It flew 200 yards, smashing through trees and rocks and other obstacles. I turned and saw Nico and Jason scowling at me, probably hating me for not giving them a chance. However, Thalia and Zoe were shocked beyond belief. I rubbed my neck sheepishly and chuckled, "Oops… sorry guys, I forgot how strong this hammer makes me. But don't worry, it's not dead yet." That last bit was, of course, aimed at Nico and Jason who just face palmed and shook their heads in despair at my stupidity. I chuckled and stepped back to reveal the limping Nemean lion coming towards them.

"Well guys, now is your chance at redemption!" I yelled back at them as the Nemean lion finally found enough strength to pick itself up properly and roar at us. I narrowed my eyes and charged at it, I was going to give the other guys a chance though. I ran around the left flank of the lion and kept it distracted, giving the others a chance to redeem themselves. They didn't disappoint, as both Nico's and Jason's weapons collide with the hind of the lion, a shock wave was sent through the ground with the combined power of Hercules' club and a strength boost given to Nico from the night. The lion burst into dust, leaving the pelt behind. I grabbed it and put it on, I was going to sacrifice it later to Artemis. I was proud of our team and the strength on it. But that feeling was dashed as I saw a group of nine golden skeletons walking around the corner of the convenience store. I cursed a told the group we weren't done yet. They turned and paled at the sight of the skeletons clad in army pants and gray muscle shirts wielding AK-47's.

"Fuck! Quick, find the girls and take cover. We need to find a way to kill these things. I know Chaos told us to only use our Chaos powers for extreme emergencies, but I think this counts. Go! I'll distract them." They nodded and rushed to find the girls that were probably in the van thinking our job was over. I turned to the skeletons and pulled out Anaklusmos. They raised their guns and fired. I acted quickly and created a forcefield around my body. I took that time to use the water in my body to make my skin harder than steel. I let the force field drop as the area was covered in smoke and they stopped firing. I focused on the particles in the smoke and the dust and began condensing it into my own bullets and fired then back at the skeletons.

I knocked off arms, ribs, and heads but they just picked the missing parts backup and reattached them to the proper places. I cursed again and fell backwards into a portal just as they began firing again. I reappeared behind a truck and peered around the tail end. One of the skeletons was currently giving orders to the others, probably to fan out and find me or the others. So, I tried to locate Nico and Jason. I found them crouched down behind the counter hiding from a skeleton that was searching the store. I focused on them and opened a portal behind them and the other end right in front of me. I reached in and tapped Jason's back.

A few seconds later, the other four quest members were climbing out of the portal in front of me. Just as Zoe's foot left the portal a golden hand reached through the portal. I quickly closed it, cutting the arm in half. I signed in temporary relief, we still had to escape the area. I looked at the truck and told everyone to get in. "How? It's locked?" I raised my eyebrow at Thalia's stupid question. I raises my hand to the lock and focused. I began gathering dust from off the ground and the surrounding area and began condensing it inside the keyhole. A few seconds later and a car key sat in the key hole waiting to be used. I looked at her and chuckled at their faces. "You're gonna have to start explaining some things." Thalia said. I just nodded and got in the drivers seat. It was, sadly, only a two door coupe with only enough room for three people up front, so that meant two people would have to sit in the bed of the truck.

I was unfortunately stuck with the two girls in the car because Jason and Nico instantly jumped in the back. I glared at them through the rear window but they just replied with a smile and a thumbs up. Thalia got in first and sat next to me while Zoe got in after Thalia, as far from me as possible. I sighed, if this quest was going to succeed, we're going to have to learn how to get along. I pulled out as fast as I could because I saw the skeletons raise their guns from inside the store. I formed a force field around the car and drove off as quick as possible.

 **.-...Line Break…-.**

We were crossing the border of Virginia and Tennessee as dawn began to break. I was about to pass out. Nico and Jason were asleep in the bed of the truck and Zoe and Thalia were asleep, leaning against each other. I would have woken them up, but they need their rest. I nearly fell asleep causing the truck to begin to swerve to the right, rubbing the guard rails causing me to wake up and right the truck. I looked to make sure no one woke up and when I saw that no one had woken up I sighed in relief and continued driving. I tried to stay awake by listening to the radio and pulling over every so often to refuel. Speaking of which, we needed some. Thank the gods for Chaos cards or we would have run out of money by now. But if we ever did, all I needed to do was create some. I pulled off the highway and pulled into a gas station and got out. I paid and began pumping the gas. ' _ **Uhg, I need some coffee.'**_ I thought to myself and went inside to get some. I paid and went out to the car again to see Zoe pulling out the nozzle and putting it back on the pump. "What are you doing? Go back to sleep. I will handle the driving." I told her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"You look more tired than me. You have bags under your eyes and you look like you could fall over any moment now." I yawned and rubbed my eye, probably proving her point. I shook my head and tried to get back in the drivers seat. She pushed me back and told me to get in on the other side. I finally gave up and went and got in the passenger seat. I laid my head back fell asleep the moment my eyes closed.

 **.-...Dream...Dream...Dream…-.**

I found myself in a field of grass next to the base of a mountain. I looked around confused and looked down to see myself being led by a beautiful girl in a white gown. We were in a rush for some reason. We stopped a good mile from the mountain. She turned and faced me, she was very good looking but at the same time, familiar. She had coal black eyes and jet black hair and a pale but flawless complexion. "What's wrong pretty one?" I found myself say in a voice that was not mine. I then realized this was a dream. I caressed her face with a hand that was too big to be my own as well. "You can not go in there, you'll die for sure." She said in a worried voice.

"Nonsense, I do not fear your father." I said.

"Maybe not, but the guardian, you should. You can not defeat Ladon." I made a scoffing noise.

"Ladon is just another monster, and every monster falls by my hands." She looked conflicted, like she shouldn't do what she's about to. She finally came to a decision and reached up a pulled a hair pin out of her hair, letting her beautiful black hair fall down to the middle of her back. "Take this, it will help you defeat Ladon." I took the pin from her and looked at it confused.

"And how will this help? I can not bring down Ladon with this." She took it back and blew on it. It glowed a faint green. When the glow disappeared she gave it back. "Spin it." I did and gasped when the familiar weight of Anaklusmos appeared in my hand. "It is a fine blade, not really my style but this will do. What's it's name?"

"Anaklusmos, the tide that sweeps everything to sea." I nodded and spun it again, shrinking it back into a hair pin. I jogged back to the base of the mountain and entered a garden that was shrouded in mist. It was a beautiful garden. But in the middle of it stood a tree with golden apples glimmering in the branches, I could tell by just looking at them that one bite would be the tastiest thing I would ever taste. The guardian, however, was in stark contrast with surrounding garden. There, wrapped around the base of the tree, lied the hundred headed dragon, Ladon. "HALT! Do not move any further."

My vision suddenly went black, but when it came back, I stood outside the garden polishing a golden apple on my tunic. The girl from before came walking up to me with pride in her eyes. "Thank you, pretty one. I'll be taking my leave now." I said, starting to walk off. "Wait!" I turned around to look at her. She had a sad look on her face. "Please take me with you. I betrayed my sisters, they won't take me back now." For some reason I began to look laugh.

"And why would I do that? I've got what I came for. I do not need a weakling like you holding me back. Now run along, pretty one." I guess that flipped a switch because she suddenly grew angry and stormed up to me and slapped me. I was surprised when I actually felt the pain from the slap. "My name is Zoe Nightshade, not PRETTY ONE!" I was shocked to say the least, the girl in front of me was the hunter on the quest I was on to save her mistress. The body I was in though did not take the assault so well, however, and slapped her back, sending her a yard into the grass. I was about to advance when I woke up.

 **.-...Dream end...Dream end...Dream end.-...**

I woke with a start still in the truck driving down the highway. I looked to see who was driving and saw Jason. "Hey, you're up! Good, I was getting bored. Zoe wouldn't talk to me." I looked around confused, I didn't see Zoe anywhere in the car. I looked in the bed and saw Nico and Thalia snuggled up against each other asleep. I smirked, quality blackmail material. "Where is Zoe? She's not in the bed of the truck." He smirked and told me to look down. I did and nearly jumped out of my skin when I found the hunter snuggled up against me with her head on my chest. My arm somehow found its way around her shoulders when I was sleeping apparently. I held my breath hoping not to wake her. She just snuggled closer to me.

I guess my face was priceless because I heard the sound of a camera and looked over to see Jason with his phone out. I glared at him and went to grab the phone but stopped when Zoe groaned. I slowly lowered my hand back down and she sighed and relaxed again. I glared at Jason as he laughed silently as he finished the caption he was writing. He teleported it away to a place I couldn't follow. I glared harder, while he just chuckled in response. After a moment of silence I finally asked him where we were. He told me that we were about to pass through Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. It was late in the afternoon, so I guessed I slept a long time. I then remembered the dream I had. I looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl on my chest and the cruelty that Hercules, after I finally figured out whose perspective I was seeing the dream through, put her through. Hercules had always been a jerk, but to do that, is just below the belt. How can anyone live knowing they used an innocent girl like that, she was just trying to help someone she thought would like her just to be stabbed in the back. I made up my mind and decided to give Anaklusmos back to her, it belongs to her it's only right that she gets it back.

I looked out the window to see nothing but farms, prairies, and a few trees here and there and the occasional pond or lake. "Wow, there is nothing out here." I said a little surprised at the emptiness of Oklahoma. It was nothing like New York or Chaos's own city, bustling and crowded. No, out here was peaceful and calm. And to be honest, I was expecting some Indians to creep over the edge of a hill with their bows trained on us. _**(Stupid stereotypes, sure Oklahoma is boring and there is nothing to do but shoot guns, fish, and do office work. But we don't ride horses to school everyday! Like some people think we Oklahomans do, even though that would be really fun. Gosh, I can't understand how people can live in a big city. I feel like it would be too noisy.)**_

A couple seconds later Zoe began to stir, I held my breath. Her eyes fluttered open. She rose her head off my chest and looked around confused. She then looked at me confused, probably wondering why I was trying to be as small as possible as I could against the truck door. "Perseus, why are you like that?" I saw Jason reach into his pocket and pull out his phone, my eyes widened. "Jason, give me that phone." I said eerily calm.

He smirked, he bagan looking through his apps and clicking one. I growled and lunged for the phone, causing the truck to swerve. He regained control and held me back with his foot, while his free hand was on the wheel. He began to hand Zoe the phone. I tried to grab it but Zoe already had it in her hand. I instantly shrank back into the corner of the seat. I hesitantly looked up to see her looking at the phone with a bewildered look, but after a few seconds her eyes widened and her face grew red. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Jason. He didn't even see the first heading for his face till it was too late. We did a hasty stop on the side of the road. We were lucky the road was an old one that was barely used at this time of day or year, a few cars here and there at most.

Jason got out and switched with Thalia after waking the two up. He now sported a nice big shiner on his right eye. I tried to get out as well but was held back by the back of my collar. Zoe pulled me back into the truck. But instead of being stabbed, like I was expecting, she just asked if I had been awake the whole time she had been on my chest. I told her that I had only just woke up before her, even survived swearing on the Styx.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but accepted it anyway. She sat back in her spot on the bench seat of the truck and asked, "Where are we?" I told her how we were close to the west border of Oklahoma. She nodded and turned the radio on. She turned it to the comedy station. Comedy Round Up, Jeff Foxworthy was currently on with his "You may be a red neck" bit. All three of us inside the truck were dying of laughter. Next was Larry the Cable Guy, same issue. Even Zoe was laughing her adorable laugh, whoa, OK back up. What was that? I can not be thinking those things, I would be shot and stabbed by all of the members of the hunt. I may be immortal, but it still hurts like fuck.

We crossed over the border after getting some Sonic. We began hitting some rocky parts for we were getting closer to the Rocky Mountains. Eventually we had to pull over at a hotel because it was near midnight. I paid for a large room with two beds. One for the guys and one for the girls, I was planning to sleep on the floor, because I always think of others before myself, so I was willing to take up the floor. We got to the room, it was nice, would do for one night. I pulled a change of spare clothes out of my pocket and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back out Zoe and Thalia were looking at me weird while Nico and Jason went to change. "What?" I asked the two.

"Who are you, really? I mean you have all these powers and weapons and we don't even know who you guys fully are." Zoe asked. I sighed, I knew this would come up eventually.

"Very well, you guys deserve to know. Where shall I begin? I guess I'll start with saying, we're not really from this time period. We're actually older than the gods and most titans." Before I could continue, Thalia interrupted with a question, "But aren't you a son of Poseidon? And isn't Jason my full brother?"

"Good question, the answer is not simple though. The truth is, the faint memories you have of Jason are fakes. This was done to make us seem like normal demigods if needed. The fact is, all three of our parents have fake memories, making them think they raised us. But don't get me wrong, we still love those people like actual parents. And I am technically a son of Poseidon. I am actually adopted by him. We in truth are sons of Chaos, we were created through the mixing of powers. Pontus/Chaos for me, Ouranos/Chaos for Jason, and Tartarus/Chaos for Nico. We are not mortal, god, or anything else, we just are."

"But we three were present in all major events that took place, starting just after Kronos gained control. Ever since then we've been there, guiding the world as specified by the fates and our fathers. We were there when Zeus was born, when the Spartan 300 were killed off. We were even there during Hercules's labors, how he picked on and cheated people to complete each task. Oh, that reminds me." I took out Anaklusmos and handed it Zoe. She took it and looked at it in shock.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"It's yours, isn't it? You should have the sword that Hercules had taken from you. I was there, but did not know it was you he had betrayed during that task. I just saw him hit a girl, which I indirectly got him back for. Trying to get out of a pit full of pit scorpions is no easy task." She gave a genuine smile and thanked me. "Anyway back to the topic, by the time the gods had the world running smoothly, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus had taken a liking to us and asked if they could adopt us, we of course agreed. So, yes, we are technically sons of the big three, just not by blood. Sorry about this, but I must ask you to swear on the Styx not to reveal our secret unless given permission. Security issues, you know?" they just nodded numbly sealing the oath.

"But wait, you said all events starting just after Kronos gained control, then how is Jason here if Ouranos was killed by Kronos?" I nodded at Thalia's question, it was a good one. "Simple answer really, you can't kill the embodiment of the sky, or anything really. You can only put them to sleep. Ouranos had his physical form killed, while his mind and soul could still move and interact with the world. Or whatever he was trying to interact with. I really am sorry we had to put you through that, Thalia. We had no intention to hurt anyone, we had originally tried to distance ourselves from society so we couldn't hurt anyone. But it was a request from Zeus that we looked over you." I said with as much sincerity I could muster up. She looked slightly depressed, but appeared to accept the apology. I still got up and hugged her in a cousinly fashion.

The other two had gotten out of the bathroom a long time ago and were just listening with solemn expressions on their faces. "Come on, we need to get moving early tomorrow morning, so let's get some sleep." They all nodded and got under the covers, while I lied down on my makeshift cot.

 **.-...Line Break…-.**

 **OK guys be honest with me, how many of you feel that practically all 7 of well, the 7 are basic bad asses? Especially Percy, Jason, Leo, and Nico? Even though Nico wasn't part of the 7, he should count as an unofficial member. But, still. I will admit that Frank could be on that list, if his fan art was better. I go and look at fanart for Percy, Nico, Jason, and Leo and I think "damn, these guys are the definition of hero" or something along those lines. But I can't find many good Frank pictures to help me visualize him as badass as Percy, but his transformation powers are awesome, I will admit. Also, more reviews! If you have to flame, do so in a controlled area roughly the size of a small campfire. I do not want to be swimming in the river of fire that runs through Tartarus.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, as promised, another riddle:**

 **I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. For I will come when you're old and grey, or maybe even the very next day. I will come with cold embrace, and give you rest with a chilled kiss on your face. I come in many forms of emotional state, weather it's irony, love, laughter, or hate. I am everyone's finale fate.**

 **And now, the next chapter in this mythological story.**

 **Zoe's P.O.V**

I can't believe Percy just gave Anaklusmos back. I should've never given the sword to Hercules. That backstabbing bastard. At first, I thought that he would have taunted me with it and make me give him a kiss for it back, like the pig men are supposed to be. But no, he just gave it back because it was hers. I was at a complete loss, Percy's nothing like the pigs Artemis preached to us about. He's not selfish, he drove till he was about to pass out so that the others and I could sleep, and he let his, half brothers? Isn't that what they technically are? Anyway, he let them have the killing blow on the Nemean lion. Granted, I have no idea what he's done with the pelt that should have been dropped.

I was confused for sure, but I couldn't dwell on it. He'll do something selfish eventually, then he'll no longer hold the respect or love I have for him…. THE FUCK WAS THAT LAST PART! I do not and cannot love a male! Even if it were possible, Artemis would hate me and ban me from the hunt. I would no longer be immortal while he lived on, it still wouldn't work. I silently groaned and tried to sleep. Key word there is tried. I got halfway there but I was uncomfortable. I don't really remember the part after I woke up slightly. All I remember is laying back down and being much better. But I was woken again by my bed suddenly going vertical. _**(Twas Percy she laid down on, half asleep)**_ I fell to the ground as the hotel window shattered. I was instantly awake as I looked out the window, there on the roof across the street were the Spartoi. One was crouched low with a sniper rifle sitting on the ledge. In an instant Percy was dressed and rushing past me out the window.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Percy fired a dart from his wrist gauntlets which had a rope attached to it. It stuck to the bottom side of the ledge. He activated a motor on his gauntlet and he began repelling up to the Spartoi at record pace. Before the skeletons could react, the one with the sniper rifle had a black iron knife hilt deep in its skull. As the blade was pulled free, the golden skeleton melted into a pile of molten gold. Percy went unfazed at the gold skeleton that was now a puddle at his feet. He preceded to lunge at the other eight, hoping to buy his friends time to escape. He killed two more before he teleported to the bed of the truck where Zoe was sitting wide eyed across from him.

"What the hell was that!" Percy looked at Zoe for a second confused. Realization then spread across his face. He just shook his head. "I have no idea, I just stabbed it and it melted."

"What kind of metal was the knife?" Nico, who was driving, asked from up front, through the part of the back window that could open. Percy pulled out the knife he had used to stab the Spartoi. He looked at the blade and told Nico it was Stygian iron. Nico's eyes narrowed. And without warning, shadows swallowed him and he disappeared, leaving Jason rushing to catch the wheel and keep the truck straight as he scooted into the driver's seat.

Nico popped back in after a few minutes. "The hell was that!?" Jason yelled at Nico. Nico just ignored his half brother and said out loud, "Well guys, I have some good news. I just found out how to kill the Spartoi from Hades. Bad news, we only have a limited amount of Stygian iron. We are limited to my sword, all three of our hunting knives, and a few throwing knives I have. My father is currently working on forging us more weapons, including Stygian iron arrows for Zoe."

The group continued heading west until they got to San Francisco. They found themselves staring in awe at the Golden gate Bridge, the bay and Alcatraz, and the long strips of beaches and board walks. It was places like this that the three champions could feel equally at peace. The water, the abundance of shady areas to stay out of the sun, and the vast blue sky above. A perfect balance of all three.

Nico, Jason, and Percy sighed in content. All three of them had small smiles of pure happiness on their faces. Thalia and Zoe just stared at them in slight amusement. "You guys are the only ones to get so much happiness out of just being here." Thalia said, shaking her head with an amused smile on her face.

"You guys wouldn't understand, we are children of the embodiments of three out of four major systems going on here, our connection is stronger than the average demigod to any of these environments." Thalia and Zoe seemed to accept this explanation. But Thalia grew confused. "Wait, you said three out of four, what's the fourth one?" Percy stared at her like she was stupid.

"What?" Thalia asked innocently. Percy, seeing that she was serious, sighed and shook his head. "Are you serious? Look outside! Only children of day or light could only be at peace in a place like this in a fashion similar to a child of Nyx or Erebus at night, but still." Thalia blushed in embarrassment as she realized the stupidity behind her question. Zoe, Nico, and Jason chuckled at what happened.

"Anyway we need to find Nereus." Percy said.

"Who's that? And why do we need to find him?" Thalia asked.

"He's the old man of the sea. He is the son of Poseidon and Gaia. He can transform into any sea animal, and if you can catch him he will answer any question. But he will answer more for an old friend." Percy answered.

Half way through the deserts of Arizona, the truck suddenly began to sputter. It came to complete stop after failing to keep going. Turns out, the group forgot to refuel after escaping the Spartoi. "Can't you guys just make more gas from the ground or something?" Thalia asked the obvious question.

"We could if you wanted to wait three days, not everything can be made from surrounding materials quickly." Nico answered. "We're not as strong as Chaos, we only have a portion of his power."

 **Percy's P.O.V**

We continued walking through the barren wasteland and eventually came to a junkyard the size of three football fields. We all stood in awe at the objects visible through the fence. Swords, action figures, half completed automatons. I chuckled at the robotic hamster running on a little wheel. There wasn't a quick way around the large field of junk, so we all opted to go through the junkyard. We were about to enter when a bright flash appeared behind us. We all turned around to find a long, black limo. The driver stepped out of the car and I nearly laughed out loud at the sight. There standing with his hair slicked back and combed, and wearing a black suit with a blood red bow tie, was the local war god, Ares. He looked down right uncomfortable. I couldn't hold it all in though and a little chuckle escaped. He glared at me but didn't move.

He pointed at me and said, "Punk! The lady would like to speak with you." He moved aside and opened the back door. "Hey, what about us?" Jason asked Ares. "Go get some tacos." There was a broken down taco shack a hundred yards from our position, but it looked like it hadn't been occupied for centuries. "But it's closed."

"Now it's open." He said and I turned to find that the taco shack was indeed open like it had never closed in the first place. I sighed and got in the car, ares shut the door behind me. I turned to look at the other person in the car and found the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my immortal life. But already knowing the person, her looks had no effect on me. But she surprisingly looked a lot like Zoe, which sort of freaked me out. You see, Aphrodite's looks change depending on the person's preference.

"Aphrodite, what do you want? I'm doing something important at the moment." I said in a cold voice.

"Oh, Percy. Always so harsh. I just wanted to talk to an old friend, is that wrong?"

"Usually, when you 'talk' the person in interest ends up in a strange place forgetting what had happened the previous night. So what do you want?" I said in a tone that bordered on a growl.

Aphrodite seemed shocked at my intended hostility but quickly got over it. She smirked and pulled out a mirror and a stick of lipstick and made some minor adjustments to her already applied makeup. She was finally finished just as I made to grab the door handle. "I want to know why you're really on this quest."

"Easy, to save Artemis."

"Is it that simple though? I mean, it obviously couldn't have anything to do with the beautiful hunter who just so happens to be after the same thing. So what is it?" she mused as she applied more blush to her cheeks.

"Aphrodite, what you are looking for, you will never get. I am simply in this to save my great great niece from a fate stuck under the sky. If you can honestly say that you don't care what happens to Artemis, then you are less than a cold hearted bitch. For the goddess of love, you sick at loving others beyond their skill in bed or how fun they are to you. So if that's all, I'll take my leave. See you later, goddess of whores and sluts." Aphrodite grew a shocked look on her face as I left the car.

I turned to Ares and sneered. I walked away saying, "Go on, fucking pig. Seriously, it's like the only good gods are the ones who aren't whores/sluts/man whores." I chuckled as my comment was met with an extremely loud clap of thunder, as if every God who met that description heard the comment.

I met the rest of the group by the taco stand and ordered one. Nico asked me who it was and told them about my conversation with Aphrodite and the stuff I told her, minus the small bit about Zoe. Truth is, this sort of has become about her, though it was still mainly about Artemis.

We finished our tacos, turned back to the junkyard, and proceeded to make our way through it. I felt a magic vibe coming off the objects in the metal valley. "Do not touch anything" I told the others firmly. I nodded at Nico and Jason to let them know to be ready for anything. I trusted them to do as directed. We were all equal in power and rank, Nico and Jason just saw me as an unofficial leader for some reason. I'll need to talk to them about that sometime. The other two I could not trust as much as Nico and Jason. Sure I love Thalia as a person but she still had the temptation to power like her father, so if she saw an awesome weapon, she would have trouble ignoring it.

We were just about to pass through the back gate when a giant rumble shook the ground. A trash pile near the center of the metal valley began to rise as a giant robot pulled itself out of the ground. I looked around frantically to see who took something. Nico, Jason, and Zoe all raised their hands and backed away. Thalia was left standing with a guilty look on her face as she pulled a pen out and shook it into a flaming spear. I growled and grabbed the spear. I pulled out my hammer and, with skill that took half my immortal life to perfect, threw the spear up with the head facing the Talos prototype and smacked the butt of the spear, sending it rocketing through the breastplate of the giant.

It stumbled but did not fall and looked back at us and drew it sword, which created a sound like a million rusty I-beam bars grinding against each other. Jason tried to blast it with lightning, but it seemed to be energized by the blast of lightning. Nico managed to trip it using the shadows forcing us to split up to avoid being squashed. "Try to find a weakness!" Zoe yelled out. It got to its feet and began stomping around. Jason flew into the air and pulled out his club. He tried to get close but was kept at bay by the sword and the giant metal fist. The rest of us stayed down low as we tried to take out its feet. I was practically useless here as there was no water anywhere and I couldn't control the air or shadows to the extent that Jason and Nico could. The best I could was make really quick makeshift weapons out of the surrounding metal that weren't already weapons. I made a cannon that fired a hunk of metal at its chest knocking it over. As it fell I found that there was some sort of hatch on the bottom of the left foot for maintenance. "There is a hatch on the bottom of its left foot! Try to get in there!" I yelled to the others but it was already getting to its feet.

It found Nico and swung its sword at him, but he managed to quickly shadow travel out of there using the incoming sword's shadow. It then found Thalia as it raised its foot to crush her, Nico got there and pulled her out but stayed there for some reason. "Nico!" I tried to get there as fast as possible but it was too late. "No. NO!" I nearly went insane and was about to do something rash but then the robot stopped and began going crazy, swinging its sword everywhere and stomping. It suddenly tripped on a trash pile and fell into some power lines. I quickly figured out that Nico had gotten inside and was controlling it but even he could not survive that amount of electricity especially with all that metal around him.

"No… no… NO! NICO!" tears were streaming down my face as I ran to the metal monster. I tried to pry open a piece of metal that had been peeled away but as soon as I touched it I was blasted back with a blast of electricity. Jason came up and peeled it away as I got up and climbed inside. A few minutes later he came back with tears streaming down his face. I completely broke down. Nico was our brother, cousin, best friend, and team mate.

"Tch, stupid male. Stupid enough to drive it into power lines when he knew he couldn't survive." I lost it then.

 **Jason's P.O.V**

I climbed into the metal behemoth and searched as best I could. I eventually found the control panel to find a gaping hole out the back like something was shot through it. I climbed back out with a tear streaked face and saw Percy fall to his knees. He sat there for a few seconds. Well that is until the hunter said, "Tch, stupid male. Stupid enough to drive it into power lines when he knew he wouldn't survive." _**(they have hunter immortality, just making sure that was clear if it wasn't already before)**_

I was about to go off on her when Percy beat me to it. A huge rumble shook the ground, enough to make the surrounding trash piles to sift out and flatten. It got to the point where bolts on Talos began to loosen and fall to the ground, and they were rusted. Percy began to glow green as he stood up and stared at the hunter, who was being suffocated by the sheer pressure behind Percy's power. I surrounded Thalia with my own power to protect her. Percy says we were all equal in power but that was untrue, only Nico, Pontus, Tartarus, Uranus, Chaos and I knew the truth. The truth is that Percy was a full blown son of Chaos but his power was purposefully surprised and locked until he truly needed it. He was blessed by Pontus so it seemed that he was a son of Pontus. But that was why we saw him as our leader, and why you should never truly piss him off. I saw Zoe was dying. As much as I hate her right now, she was needed for the quest so I walked over to Percy and punched him in the face.

His grip on Zoe diminished as he turned on me. "GO! Continue the quest while I knock some sense into him." I glared at the hunter on the ground. "Do not think you are out of the woods yet, Titan spawn. I am only stopping him because you are a key part in this quest. Head east, we will catch up." she nodded and shakily stood up as Thalia glared at her but helped her walk anyway.

I turned back to Percy to see his power rise and the sea green aura around him flare out. I finally relaxed as my power shot up and storm clouds began to form from our connected storm abilities. It began to rain, giving Percy an advantage while all I have is lightning. And water conducts electricity, so we were on level playing fields. ' _ **Come on Percy, snap out of it!'**_ and like a rocket, he shot off at me.

 **.-...Line Break…-.**

 **BAM, cliff hanger. Hope I left you in suspense. I'm not going to show you guys Percy, Jason, and Nico's full power for a while now. Oops, did I say Nico? Crap, okay tell no one I said that, if you guys do, Hades will be the last person you are worried about. Any way, I'll wait to post the next chapter for a while to keep you guys on edge.**

 **H.G. out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, to explain some things that I have messed up on in keeping the plot matching the previous chapters. Jason is not Roman. I know I said he was in chapter 2, but like I said. They just took a liking to the Big Three, Jason just prefered Jupiter over Zeus. Another thing, the only gods who knew about Jason, Percy, and Nico before their arrival in the throne room where the Big Three. And to clarify, all three of them including Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth, Patrick and every other major character are around 17 years old. I know I confused most people with that. Also, Nico and Jason will use their bows more from now on, Thalia and Nico will have more moments, Jason will finally find love, Chaos and the other Primordial gods will get to finally have some of the spotlight, Percy, Jason and Nico will also be using their blessings from the rivers of the Underworld more as well, and Percy will finally reveal some of his full power. Not all the way, but close. I'm saving that for future, more important battles. And if this story is still going by next Halloween, expect a Halloween chapter. But I need reviews, good and helpful ones. I don't mean just one or two reviews here or there, I mean like a lot of reviews.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Thalia scolded Zoe. "His brother and cousin dies, not to forget my cousin, and you decide it's okay to call him stupid? For what, saving my life? All of our lives? You're lucky huntress that I am not Percy or Jason. Because if I was, you would not be standing here." Zoe looked down in shame. She had not meant to say what she did, her inner huntress and the teachings of Artemis that were drilled into her head just made her say that. ' _ **If you remember correctly, Zoe. I said not all men were that way. Who do you think gave me the idea for the hunters?'**_ Zoe heard Artemis's voice in her head. ' _ **Artemis!? Where are you?'**_ She tried frantically to get a response but none came. She thought about what her mistress told her. ' _ **Wait, does she mean Percy and his brothers? They gave her the idea to form the hunters?'**_ if it weren't for them, she would've been raped and left to death by Heracles. At this revelation, she fell to her knees in the middle of the desert and began to cry. Thalia turned around shocked at the sudden out burst of tears from the hardened huntress. Thalia sighed and sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

' _ **Maybe she's not so bad.'**_ Thalia thought as she hugged the crying girl.

 **.-... Line Break …-.**

Percy and Jason stared each other down. Jason was pretty beat up and breathing heavy while his entire upper body was missing his clothes and was riddled with cuts and bruises. His face was in a similar shape. He stood in a defensive position with his club raised. Percy was in a similar state minus the heavy breathing, though that doesn't mean he wasn't tired. _**(Just to let you know, I remember that he as the Achilles curse but seriously, you can't expect a fight between these two not leave marks on something. Their battle broke through the curse is what I'm saying. He still has it though.)**_ He held his hammer with one hand and Anaklusmos in the other. They both had their respective glowing waves of power flowing full force.

Their battlefield was littered with craters and gashes and those were just the small ones. Their constant fighting and release of power had created a 100 meter wide crater in the ground where they were standing. "Snap out of it Percy! Why are you doing this?"

"She insulted Nico! How can you not expect me to be mad? Especially when the pain of his death is still so great? How are you not doing the same?"

"You don't think I want to? I'm stopping you because this is not the right way of going about it. She is necessary for this quest. Nico wouldn't want this, he would want us to complete the quest, then beat her within centimeters of her life. But seriously, his dad is Tartarus, I have no doubt his soul will be fine. Come on, we need you, you're the only one holding us together now. I'm sure Thalia is distraught just as much as us, you saw the way they looked at each other."

Percy sighed and lowered his weapon and power. He gripped the hammer tighter and grit his teeth. He shot his head back and let out a primal roar of rage. He brought his hammer down on the earth beneath his feat and just added to the scars that scattered the area around them and released a major earthquake. Jason used his little training over Percy's powers to stay standing. When Percy was done beating the ground Jason went over and gave his brother a man hug. "Come on, we have to catch up to the others before Thalia kills her for us." Percy smiled and nodded. He raised his arm and a portal appeared and new clothes appeared on both of their bodies. They stepped through to see a bawling Zoe on the ground with an equally crying Thalia hugging her. They were shocked at the sight, they honestly thought they would be fighting not trying to comfort each other.

"Get up, huntress. You may have gotten Thalia's forgiveness but you are far from it with us." Jason said in a Stern voice making both girls jump. She slowly stood up and tried to avoid looking either champion in the eye. "Well?"

"I… I do not have any justification for my actions. They w…were wrong a… and uncalled for. This is hard for me to say, especially when I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am deeply sorry for dissing your brother's name like I did. I am willing to understand if you want to leave the quest." Zoe said as she ended with a bow.

"You're lucky I am merciful, huntress. But you're not out of the woods yet. You must regain our trust, and you will find that is incredibly hard to do. Come, we have a quest to finish." Percy said as he opened a portal to where they are needing to be. They stepped through it to find themselves at a pier in what appeared to be San Francisco. "What're we doing here?" Zoe asked.

"We are here to see an old friend." Percy answered without emotion. "Stay here." He said to the group and began to walk down the pier. It was covered in homeless people huddled around trash fires and wrapped in old, tattered, and stained blankets or jackets. One man, who had apparently saw their entrance, was trying to tell his friends about Martians coming to Earth through wormholes. Percy rose his hood and waved his hand, changing the mist to make him look like a homeless person. As he neared the end of dock, a smell reached his nose. One that stood apart from the average dirty, homeless smell. It was like all the bad stuff about the ocean and a tempest had a baby who thought it was a great idea to try and tan sea weed. It was not a pleasant smell but Percy ignored it and continued as he approached a man sitting alone at the end of the pier.

"Nereus, damn. Do you ever take a shower. How is an old friend supposed to approach another if one is always smelling like sweaty, sun dried sea weed?" _**(contradiction, I know. But that is just how bad he smells)**_ Nereus turned, surprised at his name being called and saw Percy standing there with a wide smile.

"Perseus, how has it been my old friend?" Nereus said with a laugh as he gave Percy a man hug. "Not good, lately. Nico has recently passed on this god forsaken quest." Percy said with anger and sadness in his voice. The smile on the old man's face fell as he grew somber. "I am quite sorry to hear that. He was a good man and a better friend, he will be missed dearly. Lord Hades must be a wreck." Percy nodded at his friend's words.

"Nereus, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything for you, my friend."

"I have a few questions, first what is the beast that Artemis was hunting?"

"That one is easy." He said with a smile and pointed into the water at the end of the dock. "It's right there, it has been following you the entire time." Percy looked into the water and paled at the sight and looked back at Thalia and then back at the monster in the water and realization hit him hard.

"Fuck, not good. Ok, where is Artemis being held, I may already know the answer but I must have it confirmed." Nereus sighed and pointed at the mountain in the distance. Mount Tam, current home of the titans and their main base of operations. Percy nodded and turned back to his friend. "Thank you, Nereus. That is all I need. Maybe some day I can come back and we can just have a nice chat with a beer or two." Percy smiled as he put his hand out for the old man of the sea to shake. Nereus did so and smiled, nodding his head in agreement. Percy gave his shoulder a pat and rose his hand in the air and a ball of water rose out of the sea.

Inside the ball was a creature with the front half of a bull calf and the rear end of a serpent. The ophiotaurus, literally meaning bull serpent, swam around excitedly inside it's temporary tank. Percy pulled the water towards him and nodded to Nereus as he began walking down the old, moldy dock to the board walk. The ophiotaurus mooed at Percy as he got close to the others. "What is that thing?" Thalia asked. The ophiotaurus mooed angrily like it was offended.

" _ **He**_ is the ophiotaurus. A monster with the ability to topple the gods." Percy answered.

"But how is that possible? It's so cute and harmless. How can something so innocent bring down the gods?"

"It was prophesied by the fates that when this monster was born, any who sacrificed this beast's entrails to fire, they would be given the strength to topple Olympus. One almost did, actually. A Titan whose name escapes me at the moment. No one knows what happened, though, the entrails were stolen by an eagle sent by Zeus before they could be sacrificed."

"So this was the monster Artemis was chasing! No wonder Zeus had ordered its capture." Zoe pointed out. Percy nodded in agreement. "I also found out where Artemis is being held captive." Percy said.

"Where?" Zoe asked with eagerness. Percy just pointed at Mount Tamalpais. Or in Greek terms, Mount Othrys, home of the titans. Zoe paled at the revelation. Though Percy and Jason knew the main reason but were smart enough to keep quiet.

"Come, we must reach the mountain before sunset."

"Why can't you just teleport us there?" Zoe asked.

"A strong magic cloaks the area. I would loose too much energy even if Jason and I both worked together. I'f Nico where here, maybe, but without him it will be too taxing on us." Jason nodded in agreement. "But I can get us fast transportation to where we need to go, but first I need to transport this guy to my aquarium in my room in the Void." Percy did so by snapping his fingers and the ball of water disappeared in a flash and was gone as soon as the light erupted. He then put his fingers to his mouth and let off a loud whistle. Thalia and Zoe both looked around in a confused state as to what Percy just called. A few seconds later a flapping noise was heard and in front of them landed 4 majestic pegasi. The one in the front was a sleek, midnight black. It trotted up to Percy and Jason and seemed to be having a conversation with the horse.

' _ **Sup boss, how ya been? I brought Porkpie and some of his friends like you asked. Now where are my dozen donuts?"**_

"That horse can talk!" Thalia yelled out loud. Zoe looked at her like she was crazy. "Well of course he can. Have you never ride a pegasus?" Jason asked his sister.

Zoe just looked more confused. "No, I never get close because I am afraid of …" she trailed off at the end but Jason and Percy just smirked.

"Wait, what are you talking about? It's a horse, of course it can't talk." Blackjack snorted in protest. "Look Zoe, don't hurt his feelings. He can talk to us because he is a pegasus. And being children of both Zeus and Poseidon let's us talk to animals of the air and different species of horses respectively. But with a pegasus, it works for both of us. Come on, choose a pegasus." with that Percy got on Blackjack and the others mounted their own, Thalia gripping her reins tight.

They arrived at the mountain right at sunset considering it was 7:30 when they left and it took 5 minutes to get there via a slow pace pegasus ride. They had no need to rush since the mountain was just right there. They got off their steeds and came face to face with a thick wall of both magical and literal mist. Percy told the pegasi to head back to camp and promised him donuts when he got back.

Zoe sighed and stepped through the mist. Percy followed with Jason and Thalia close behind. They came face to face with the most breathtaking garden to exist. All sorts of exotic plants and flowers. In the center stood a tree with glittering branches. It took Thalia a while to figure out that the glitters was actually golden apples and knew from the smell that one bite would be the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. But that thought was stopped by the sight of Ladon, the hundred headed guardian of the tree.

"The Garden of Hesperides. Zeus's wedding gift to Hera. Still hasn't changed after thousands of years." Jason nodded in agreement to Percy's statement.

A glitter drew their attention to the front of them as 4 breath taking girls in Greek chitons appeared in front of them. They looked just like Zoe. "Sisters." Zoe said trying to be civil. The Hesperides did not agree and bristled at her statement.

"We see no sister. Just a traitor, a demigod and… NO! That's impossible. You can't still be alive!" their faces turned to one of horror as they spotted Percy and Jason. "Stand back or face our wraths. We have no time for games." Percy said advancing towards the set of 4 out of 5. In a panic one shouted, "Ladon awake!" at the summoning, the giant dragon in the middle of the garden rose and trained in on the group.

"Scatter! I'll take care of it." Jason ordered as Ladon approached. He drew his club and swung it a few times. "No! I will not leave you behind. I will not lose you too! I will stay behind!" Percy said trying to move Jason.

"No, Lady Artemis needs you right now. Go. I can handle this. Come on, I'm a Champion remember? Besides, we have fought worse." Percy sighed realizing there was no arguing with his brother. "Promise you will return." Jason took his brothers forearm and nodded. Percy nodded and pushed the others towards the hole in the wall that was on the other side of the garden.

Ladon noticed movement to his left and one of his heads shot forward and grazed Zoe in the side. She stumbled and fell. Percy picked her up with concern in his eyes. Zoe's side burned like molten rock. "Are you ok?" Percy asked with concern in his voice. Zoe was not fine, Ladon's poison was strong enough to bring down a God if left alone long enough. But that wouldn't keep her from completing the quest. "I am fine, come on. An opponent far worse than Ladon awaits us." Thalia and Percy nodded and continued on through the cave that led to where Atlas was supposed to be trapped holding the sky.

They got there and stopped at the ruins of the palace. Slowly, brick by brick, the palace was slowly rebuilding itself magically. "This should not be here. The titans are rising faster than predicted. Gaia must be feeding them power. Come on! We must hurry." Percy said rushing them into the next room. Inside was crumbling. In the center of the room was a giant pillar of what seemed to be storm clouds all funneling down on one point. Underneath the giant storm cloud stood a bleeding, sweating, and exhausted Artemis. Zoe rushed to her and began pulling on the chains that ran from her wrists and ankles to the ground.

"No, get out of here it is a trap!" Zoe ignored her pleas and kept tugging on the chains. A booming laugh full of age and evil stopped Zoe's attempts. Everyone turned around to see and businessman 10 feet tall walk into the room. He had a fancy gold watch and a suit that reminded Percy of Zeus. He was slowly clapping in a sarcastic manner as he slowly walked forward.

"Well done Castellan, I honestly doubted your plan but it has clearly worked wonders!" As the man in the suit boomed, a guy Percy's height with blonde hair and sky blue eyes and a scar that ran across his left eye and ending at his chin. He was skinny and pale. "Luke!" Thalia yelled in surprise.

Luke's eyes widened like he had not expected her to be there. "Thalia! How are you here and not a tree? It matters not, come Thalia, join me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Thalia, you know exactly what I am talking about. Join me and we will destroy the gods! You know how they have ignored us, they deserve to fa-" He got no further as Percy cut him off, "Ok, imma going to stop you there. She aint going with you." Luke looks at him as if he was just then recognizing his presence. "Oh? And who are you?"

Percy smirks, stands straighter, and clears his throat, "I am the hope of the omniverse! I am the light bulb in the darkness! I am the bacon in the fridge for all the living things that cry out in hunger! I am the Alpha and the Omega! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am Son Gokū! and I am a Super-" He was cut short as Luke finally lost his patience and attacked Percy attempting a slash across his neck only for it to be blocked faster than humanly possible by Riptide. "-Saiyan"

Luke quickly retreated seeing his opponents skill. He growled and got in a ready position only for a telephone pole sized javelin appear in front of him keeping him at bay. "Take care of the others, I shall deal with him." Atlas ordered. Luke looked angered but nodded.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Ok, I just met this Luke character and I already don't like him regardless of which side of the war he is on. I couldn't resist the chance the make a sarcastic comment. Totally worth it. I was preparing myself to fight him but Atlas ended up keeping him in check and sending him after Thalia and Zoe. I grinned at Atlas. He copied my movements. "Ok, what's up big guy, can't attack me?" I teased knowing as long as I didn't attack him he couldn't do a thing against any of us. That fact was not known to Zoe, apparently, as she went into rapid fire as she fired arrow after arrow at her father in rage. He chuckled and charged. I cursed and quickly rushed in front of Zoe and blocked the stab with Riptide, pushing me back a couple inches. He smirked in triumph.

I pushed back giving me just enough room to get inside his reach and land a blow to a chink in his suit now turned armor. He growled at the shallow gash. "You are good, demigod. But not good enough." He then proceeded to attack with more speed. I struggled to keep up even with my thousands of years of training. It wasn't speed, no, it was the strength. Each blow jared my arm every time I blocked so I was left to dodging as best as possible. I jumped back far as his strike met the floor.

We stood breathing slightly heavier than normal. I glared at him and came up with an idea. I capped Riptide and pocketed it. "What's this? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Atlas taunted as he swung his javelin. I ducked and tried to get inside his guard but realized my mistake as soon as a knee met met face sending me flying. I groaned as I sat up. I saw Zoe trying to hold him off but the arrows to the chinks in his armor just seemed to piss him off more. I got up as He raised his javelin to impale her. I summoned Storm Bringer _**(The hammer, if I already named the hammer, let me know. I have forgotten.)**_ and threw it as hard as I could at Atlas. It him square in the head causing him to go flying for 10 yards without touching the ground and finally bouncing into a wall. I called back Storm Bringer.

He groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall and got up dusting himself off. His head was bleeding heavily but he just smiled and evil twisted smile. "I like you demigod, I haven't had a challenge like this in a while. Come get some more." I complied and rushed him. He went to block the swing of my hammer only to grow surprised as my upward strike broke through his javelin and into his face sending him through the ten feet of stone this time. I turned around and smirked at a gaping Artemis under the sky. I was completely unaware of the looming figure behind me.

"PERCY!" I was tackled to the side by an unrecognized force. Everything went into slow motion as I turned to see who had tackled me and my blood ran cold as I saw Atlas's javelin enter Zoe's midsection. Everything sped back up and she went flying into a pile of rock. "ZOE!" I was in total shock as to what happened. But soon that shock grew into blinding rage.

 ***Que completely pissed Percy time.** _ **Almost**_ **full power mode, activate! Think when Goku or Natsu is full blown, don't mess with me or I'll eat you mad. That is Percy.***

 **Normal P.O.V**

Everything went silent except for the mad chuckle of Atlas. He turned to Percy and raised his newly summoned javelin to impale him. He was stopped short by a low chuckle that slowly rose to an insane laugh. Atlas couldn't locate the source of the laugh until he looked down to see Percy visibly glowing with power. It twisted and flickered like fire. He rose his head to look at Atlas from his spot on the ground and his eyes began to glow a mix of a bright sea green and pitch black like looking into the deepest depths of the ocean. He growled and got up slowly. A shadow passed over him just enhancing the fear factor of his eyes as they were the only things visible in the shadow. Atlas backed up nervously. Percy stood straight up and raised his hand. In it appeared a sword that was completely white. It had a blue grip and a blue line running up the middle of the blade to the tip. The edges were sea green and directly in the center of the hilt was a pitch black gem that seemed to suck in the light of the area despite the pure white sword it was attached to. It radiated power on tangible levels.

Atlas panicked and threw his javelin, only for it to be caught by Percy. Atlas paled, he threw that thing as hard as he could and he just caught it like a baseball. Percy looked at the javelin and flexed his hand, splintering the telephone sized pole. He looked back at Atlas and narrowed his black and green eyes. He raised his sword and made a motion like he had fired a gun. "Bang." was all he said when a mini supernova exploded on Atlas's chest. He flew backwards and landed hard on the ground near the edge of the cliff.

But before Atlas could even react, a clear looking blade of wind passed over his shoulder. A couple seconds later and his arm fell off at the shoulder. Atlas looked at his arm in shock and then yelled in pain as he grabbed the stump that was his arm. He looked up and noticed that Percy was just standing there in a position that looked like he had just swung the sword. He had cut Atlas without even being close to him. He made another swing and Atlas had an ear removed. "You are glad I must keep you alive, titan, to keep the sky from touching the ground. It if were not for that key point you would no longer be able to reform." Percy said in voice that seemed to have a deeper echo underlining it. He turned and walked to Artemis.

He didn't get far before he was stopped by a voice and a chuckle. "That's right, run to your bitch of goddess. Gaia will destroy you all." Atlas said as he broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter. Percy and Artemis both straightened at what Atlas had called her. Percy turned to look at Atlas and was going to head towards him to finish but was stopped by Jason showing up and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Percy looked at him and Jason just shook his head motioning to the struggling Artemis under the sky with his head. Percy sighed and nodded and walked and kneeled in front of Artemis.

"How are you Artemis?" Percy said in a normal calm voice.

"Perseus?" Artemis looked at him in fear.

"Do not fear me, Artemis. I am here to help. I must take the sky, the Fates require that you be the one to put Atlas back under the sky. Just knock him back under, he is incapacitated. You just need to put him back under." Percy raised his sword and cut her chains cleanly. He got underneath with her and pushed her out from underneath and took the weight of the sky. He groaned in pain but it was nothing compared to some of his training regimens. Artemis walked over to Atlas and grabbed him by the back of his collar and drug him over to Percy where she threw him at Percy's feet. Percy dropped the sky back onto Atlas's back who began howling as he readjusted the weight on his shoulders. "NOOOOOOOO! Not again!"

With that over Percy sprinted to where Zoe landed and kneeled next to her pale form. "No, come on Zoe. Stay awake, help will come soon, just don't close your eyes on me!" Artemis walked over to her lieutenant followed by Thalia who had just sent Luke over the edge of the cliff. Zoe smiled weakly. "You know it will not happen, Perseus." Percy shook his head defiantly. "Do not say that!" she smiled as she began to close her eyes.

Percy sobbed as he tried to keep her awake by shaking her, "NO! Don't leave me! You can't! I finally found my mortal anchor! You can't leave me!" Her eyes closed all the way, "No! No! NO!" Percy yelled as tears began streaming down his face at a faster pace. By this point everyone present was in tears. "No, don't leave. I love you, please don't go…" Percy said in a quiet voice but Artemis still heard him and straightened but knew now was not the time. He hugged her limp form and weepped. "Maybe she doesn't have to." A mysterious voice spoke out.

Everyone looked up to see Nico smiling mournfully at Percy. He held the pale form of a spirit in his hands. "NICO! You're alive!" Jason shouted with a dropped jaw, Percy just sat there shocked beyond words. "You can save her?" Nico just nodded.

"I am braking millions of laws by doing this but I will for you, brother. You would have done the same if given the chance. Please move aside." Percy complied and watched in awe as Nico lowered the spirit in his arms into the body that lay before them. A couple seconds later and Zoe began coughing and sputtering but did not wake up. "Do not worry, she will wake up in time." Percy just nodded and hugged Zoe. Her body had completely healed upon her spirit re-entering her body. How? Only Nico could tell but he had told everyone it was a heavily guarded secret he was not going to share.

 **.-... Line Break.-...**

Zoe opened her eyes only to close them quickly afterwards because of the blinding light. She groaned and blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes she found herself in a completely gold hospital room with wires running from her to machines on her right and an IV on her left. She tried to sit up but could not. She looked down to try and find the thing restricting her movements to find Percy laying there with his head on her chest. She completely freaked out throwing him off the bed and onto the floor. He just kept sleeping though his head made a solid thunk noise with the ground. She was bewildered on why he was there next to her asleep with his head on her torso. Also, how did she get there in the first place? After this though, Apollo walked through the door carrying a clipboard and whistling a chipper tune. He turned to look at Zoe and nearly dropped his clipboard. "Oh Zeus you're awake! And why is Percy on the ground?" He asked in the same tone he had when he stated she was awake. Zoe just looked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll go get Artemis so she can explain better than I could." with that, he rushed out of the room and closing the door with a soft click, which ironically woke Percy. His head snapped up and looked around confused, until he saw Zoe. His eyes widened to imaginable levels. He sprung up and began to hug Zoe as hard as he could. Which effectively cut off her air supply making her struggle to get free. He noticed her movement and let her go letting her breathe. "What happened?" Zoe asked Percy.

"You were struck by Atlas's javelin and died on Mount Othrys."

"Then how am I here?"

"Nico made a surprise return with your soul in his arms and brought you back to life. The fates were pissed."

… _ **back.-...**_

Zoe finally came to rest in Percy's arms. She sighed and snuggled into Percy making him blush. He grew a small smile. He looked up at the sound of a thud only to laugh as he found a nervous Nico on the ground with a sobbing Thalia on top if him crying into his chest. He looked so uncomfortable. "Nico, I would hug you, but it seems you have an issue to deal with first. But really man, don't scare us like that! I nearly killed Zoe myself for dissing your name after we thought you died. Jason here had to stop me." Nico looked surprised at his brother and looked at Jason for confirmation. Jason nodded and rose his shirt to show him a giant bruise on his side that was just barely yellowing along the edges.

Before anymore could be said, a bright flash entered the room with three enraged voices yelling out at the same time, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Percy looked at the light to see three livid old ladies. "You have tampered with fate. She will die and Thalia Grace will become the new lieutenant of the hunt!" they raised their cudgels and a white light appeared on the ends of them. "No! I am above you in both power and rank! If I deem it worthy I have the right to change fate. The prophecy was still completed. Zoe still died and I held the sky, Nico was lost in the desert, and the ophiotaurus led us in the right direction in the end. A hunter, camper, and me and my brother's went on the quest. You have nothing to complain about. Make someone else the new lieutenant, you have the power to change fate but still make it go in the right direction. Either do that or fight me. Your choice." Percy said as the glowing aura started up again as his sword of power appeared in one hand and his hammer in the other. He looked downright terrifying. The fates took a step back and lowered their clubs. They huddled together and whispered to each other.

Every once in awhile, they would look back and pale again at the sight of Percy. They finally split up and agreed reluctantly and disappeared.

 _ **.-...Flashback End…-.**_

Zoe blushed, she hadn't expected Percy to do that for her, especially after what had happened with Nico. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me, it was all Nico. And I couldn't care less for your thanks, I'm just happy you're ok. Don't scare me like that, because of you Atlas is missing an arm." Zoe's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped to the floor making Percy chuckle.

"How is that possible?" Percy rubbed his neck nervously and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I sort of snapped after seeing you get hit by his javelin and sort of went crazy, releasing half my full power which summoned my sacred weapon. And let me tell you, do not piss me off enough to summon it, it will not end well for whoever pushes me that far. I wanted to make him fade but he was needed to hold the sky." Zoe just sat there dumbfounded. She knew he was the son of Chaos, but she didn't think he was strong enough to cut off her father's arm. She felt he was withholding some important details about the fight but didn't want to push it.

"Besides, Nico just made it easier to bring you back, I was going to demand your soul back anyway. Nico just saved me the trip to uncle Hades place."

"Wha-what?" Zoe squeaked, which she mentally slapped herself for. "What? It's not like I'm going to let the woman I love most die." Percy said like it was obvious just making Zoe turn a shade of red akin to that of a natural cherry. **(I mean an actual cherry, not a sonic cherry or a cherry you find on milkshakes, an actual cherry with a pit.)**

"Wa-" Zoe couldn't even form whole sentences, not that she could when her lips were being covered by someone else's. She was so shocked she almost didn't kiss back. Both were in a state of bliss, so much that they hadn't even noticed that Artemis had walked through the door. "WHAT IN THE BLOOD SOAKED HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed as she kicked Percy into the wall.

He groaned as he slumped to the floor. "Nice to see you too, Artemis." He said with a chuckle. "Perseus, explain yourself!"

"Well, I woke up on the floor, explained how Nico had saved her, and then I kissed her. Nothing more, nothing less." He said as he got up off the floor.

"Yes, but why were you kissing her? She is one of my hunters who are forbi-" she was stopped when Percy raised his hand. "Ah ah ah, she isn't a hunter, remember?"

Artemis looked confused. Of course Zoe was one of her hunters. She had been her lieutenant for 2,000 years. "What are you talking about, of course she is!" Percy shook his head no. "No, she isn't remembered how she died on Mount Othrys? That makes her officially out of the hunters. As much as I want her to be happy with you, the Fates won't allow me to get by with tampering with fate again. I'm sorry to say but Zoe can't be in the hunters of Artemis again." Percy gave Zoe an apologetic look. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to get to the solstice meeting." and with that, he left the room to the two sisters in arms.

 **Zoe's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. That can't be right, there's no way I was out of the hunt. I can't leave it, I have nowhere else to go. ' _ **Besides with Percy.'**_ the little voice in my head told me. No, my sisters need me. ' _ **but you heard him, the Fates won't allow it.'**_ I don't care, the hunt has been the only family I have known. ' _ **But you have nowhere else, Percy is the most logical choice. Artemis won't let you join to protect you from the wrath of the fates. Stay with him at camp half-blood, you'll be safe there. Besides, you love him.'**_ that thought made her stop. Did she love him? The answer to that was yes, yes she does. But what would she tell Artemis. Speaking of which, she hasn't said a thing since Percy left.

"I'm sorry." Artemis suddenly said after a long moment of silence. "Excuse me?" I said quietly.

"This is my fault, if I hadn't been caught, then you would still have a place in the hunt. You would have a home to come back to, now you have to stay with that disgusting male. As cool as a distant relative he is, he is still male."

"Artemis, this isn't your fault, it's mine. If I hadn't pushed Percy out of the way, this wouldn't have happened. I will take responsibility for my actions."

"Speaking of which, why did you jump in they way like you did? The way you screamed in terror sounded like more than wanting to save a quest mate."

I didn't answer, I just looked down and blushed. I feared she would get angry at me for falling in love with Percy. I saw her face go through several different emotions eventually landing on just shocked. She didn't get mad or angry, she just sat there like she didn't believe it had actually happened. "Zoe, you can't really be in love with him, can you?" she asked me. I just turned more red I response. She just sighed and shook her head, "Well I can't exactly kill a friend so close to me, but I can't allow you to stay in the hunt any longer. As much as I wish I didn't have to, I must. But you are still very welcome to come on a hunt or two with us, you still have a home in the hunt if you ever need one." Artemis put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I cried, no longer being able to stay in the hunt but also happy I still had a home in the hunt.

I pulled away and wiped some of the tears rolling down my face away and gave her a reassuring smile. She gave a sad smile and pulled me into another brief hug. She released me and stood up and gave me a nod and walked out of the room. I sighed and looked into my hands, preparing myself to say what I need to to Percy.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Artemis walked out of the room and into the hallway to see Percy leaning against the wall and not at the Solstice meeting like he said he would be. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?" she asked with a little venom in her voice, who could blame her? The man who took away her best friend and hunter from her was standing just in front of her.

He scoffed, "Right, like I'm going to leave her alone in her state. No need to think so lowly of me Artemis. Also, I didn't take her away from you." that a stopped her completely as she was walking away from him. She turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face. "What?"

"You should really learn to keep your thoughts more closed off. I said I didn't take her away from you, I gave her a choice. I was actually about to walk in there and try to convince her not to chose me over her family. So don't blame me, blame what her heart wants. All I want for her is to be happy, and if happy is with the hunt then I'll get over it. But I gave her choice." and with that he turned into vapor and left through the vents. Artemis huffed in frustration and flashed out as well.

 **.-... Line Break …-.**

 **Damn, that was a long chapter. I was not expecting that to happen. Ok, remember what I said up top, look out for all of those coming soon. And with that, GTH is out of here! Well till next time, I guess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup guys, I'm back after a long intermission. I had really bad writer's block there for a good time but now I'm back and ready to give a good crack at it eh? Well, here is the chapter most have waited for, some have highly anticipated, and few that just sat there looking at the screen and clicking the refresh hoping to see the new chapter. Jk, I know I'm not that important and everyone has a life, I hope. Any way, here it is!**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I reconstructed in front of the throne room doors and pushed them open. All the gods were already there, including Jason and Nico. They were standing in the middle waiting for me. As I approached them, Artemis flashed into her throne. She looked annoyed, I guess she does have a right to be. I ignored it for now and looked at Zeus, "Zeus, we need to discuss the war. I know Kronos's next move, and by extension, Gaia's next move. They plan to destroy camp half-blood. They plan to do the same with camp Jupiter. Without the demigods in the way, her plans will run all the more smoother. We have a plan to stop this but I need your consent."

Zeus looked deep in thought. Athena whispered in his ear. He nodded as she sat down. He nodded at us to continue. "Gaia plans to use the Labyrinth to get through the border at CHB and attack from there. The entrance is between some boulders that makes up Zeus's fist. A quest needs to be issued to find Daedalus. His life is tied to the Labyrinth, so if we find and kill him, we bring down the Labyrinth and destroy the enemy's only way into CHB."

"But how is he alive? Shouldn't he have died thousands of years ago?" Apollo asked.

"That is a very good question. I can not answer though for I do not know how he has survived but he has." I replied.

"Then who will be on this quest?" Poseidon asked me.

"Another good question, the answer to that is that Nico, Jason, Thalia, Zoe-" I couldn't finish my sentence for I was cut off by Zeus standing from his throne with a murderous look on his face. He yelled, "No! I will not let a Titan spawn on a quest such as this one! Choose another!"

How dare he! How dare he judge her like that! If it were not for her, the quest to save Artemis would have never been completed and he would be minus one daughter. He can't judge her based on parentage, if that were the case then half of the council should be killed. My guess was that Jason and Nico felt the same for they began glowing just as I had. When the god blinding glow died, all three of us were in a set of full battle armor that could only be categorized under pure, unadulterated, badass.

My armor was black with a sea green chest plate with intricate black carni nivings running across it. It extended into shoulder pads that looked like a coral reef. My hands had sea green gauntlets on them. The fingers extended into points as did the knuckles. The forearm portion of the metal glove reminded one of retracting waves. I had black chainmail underneath the chest plate and on the underside of my arms. For bottoms, I had a set of matching, black armor pants. _**(I have no idea what the actual name of those are.)**_ They stopped just below the knee where they met a set of sea green boots. These boots were not normal, instead of a point like a normal shoe, they had little flippers and on the back of the calf were dolphin like fins. _**(Think Aquaman)**_ My sword was my symbol of power, my real one. The hilt and handle were made of pure sea rock. On the hilt you could see coral and tiny crustaceans crawling around. The blade looked like it was just a smooth and sharpened portion of the coral rock. It was not however, it was a metal one could only attain in the void. Its name is Chaos Metal, it has the ability to kill immortals, such as gods, titans, and primordials. Not just make them reform, I mean kill, force them to fade where they will be judged by Chaos himself It was as black as night and hung threateningly from my hip. My helmet was the kicker though. It was sea green. It had two holes cut out for my eyes and it covered my entire face. From my nose to chin there was a black face mask. On the back of the helmet, there was a crown formed from active underwater volcanoes. Like I said, badass. _**(Could someone draw me these please? I would but I cannot, for the life of me, draw humanoids. I suck at drawing things like this. I'd pay one of you guys, but I have no idea how that would work.)**_

Nico had completely black armor. His breastplate was jagged and spiked in random places like it was just a flat rock tore straight from the bottom of the underworld itself. It had cracks that ran criss cross all over his armor, the cracks glowed red like there was magma flowing just below the surface. His vambraces and gloves were skeletal but matched the rock theme. Same with his boots and pants. His fingers came to a point, like a claw and his boots looked like a skeletal T-rex foot, the bones stretching over the toe of his black boot. His sword was jagged just like his upper body, what completed the set was his helmet. It was designed to look like a demon's skull. _**( And since I can't describe it like I imagine how it looks in my head, here is a link to one that is awfully close.**_ _ **skyrim/images/172725/?page=2 &sort=DESC&pid=0&thread_id=854546**_ _**)**_

Jason's armor was more majestic, like a metal angel of death. His armor was all grey with sky blue highlights here and there. His breastplate was smooth, like traditional knight armor. His shoulders down were the same, but on his back were metal angel wings. He could stretch and retract them on will, and the feathers could be launched as projectiles. Much like Angel's wings, from Marvel's X-Men. His face was covered by a helmet similar to Hiccup's helmet in the second movie of How To Train Your Dragon. Instead the back was silver metal with a sky blue metal face mask. The rest of his armor was traditional knight armor. His weapons, however, were more unique. He held a long, yellow spear in his right hand. It's head was in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was a foot taller than him. On his left was a hoplite shield composed of condensed, swirling, storm clouds. There was a flash of lightning every once in awhile within the condensed cloud disk.

The gods sat in stunned/awed silence. Zeus blinked a few times but he finally found his bearings. He narrowed his eyes and summoned his master sparkler. He prepared to throw it when suddenly a black orb surrounded his throwing hand. He looked at it, shocked, and tried to pull his hand free but couldn't. I just smirked, however, and if I knew my brothers, they were too.

"Oh, put that thing away Zeus, before you hurt yourself." A deep, ancient voice said, resonating from everywhere. Zeus grew a deeper shade of red in anger. "Who dares interrupt this meeting?"

"That would be your great grandfather." The same voice said, but it no longer came from everywhere but more towards the front of the room. Everyone turned to find Lord Chaos standing there picking at his fingernails. Everyone just stared at him while he kept cleaning his nails. He finally looked up with a confused face. "What?" He asked like what he just did was an everyday occurrence. Nico, Jason, and I just shook our heads and sighed in exasperation.

"L-Lord Chaos, I apologize, I was not aware it was you." Zeus said trying to get back Chaos's good side.

"Really? The deep resonating voice coming from every direction was not big enough of a clue? An infant cyclops could figure that one out." everyone but Poseidon could keep a laugh in. Poseidon full out laughed in his brother's face.

"Any way, I suggest you listen to my sons here. If you don't, my wrath will be the least of your worries." Chaos continued after Poseidon's laughs died down. Zeus paled at Chaos's words. "Ok, that's all. Toodles." and with that, Chaos and the black orb around Zeus's hand disappeared. We three stayed in full armor mode, however, our auras remained strong enough to make a Titan seem feeble. The effect of all three of our auras seemed to be setting in as each god present paled as they finally realized the amount of power in front of them.

"Now, are you going to listen? Or decide our words are not good enough and drive us to the currently winning side!?" I yelled at Zeus, who seemed to pale beyond humanly possible at my words. He nodded quickly and sat down. "Good, now as I was saying. Nico, Jason, Thalia, Zoe, and I are going to be the quest members. We will search and destroy Daedalus, destroying Kronos's only way into camp and hopefully his army as well." The gods nodded in agreement. "Good, now if you'll excuse us, we have a camp we need to prepare for war." and with that, Nico, Jason, and I left the room.

I told the other two I was going to fetch Zoe, they nodded and teleported to camp. I turned into mist and traveled to Apollo's palace. I traveled through the vents and into the palace and reformed right in front of the door to Zoe's room in normal clothes. Just as I was about to open the door, it swung open and a solid object bumped into my front. I looked down to see a head of midnight black hair on my chest. I blushed when I realized that it was Zoe. She just stood there however, I coughed to get her attention. She looked up into my eyes, I saw hers widen as she finally realized who she had bumped into. Her face grew a heavy blush as she took a big step backwards really quickly.

"Uh- um- he-hello Percy. I see you are back from the meeting." I couldn't help but smile at her nervousness.

"Indeed, I am. I hope your conversation with Artemis went well." She nodded.

"Good, then get ready, we leave for Camp in 10 minutes." She looked like she was going to oppose but just nodded and closed the door. I left to make an IM to Jason and Nico. I walked to one of the many fountains on Olympus and conjured a rainbow. I took out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow. "Lady Iris, please show me Jason Grace, Camp Half-blood."

After a couple seconds the auto tone voice of an answering machine came back and said, "Jason Grace could not be reached. Please deposit one drachma if you wish to make another call." I grunted in confusion. Jason would only not answer a call if he was dead or in extreme peril. I took out another drachma and tossed it into the rainbow. "Give me Nico Di Angelo, Camp Half-blood." A few seconds later I received the same response. I then began to worry. If both of my brothers couldn't answer, something must be terribly wrong.

I turned to run back to Zoe's room only to nearly run into her as she was right behind me ready to go. "Come on! Something has happened to Nico and Jason. I don't know what but it can't be good. Grab my arm." She did so with a slight blush. I then flashed us to Camp Half-blood once she had closed her eyes.

When we arrived, it was quite the sight. Fires were everywhere and buildings were crumbled. We ducked behind one of the burned walls of the Big House as an empousa walked past. We sneaked around camo, hiding when we had to so we could avoid as much conflict as possible. We didn't want to fight without knowing the entire situation first. I heard talking coming from the amphitheater. I grabbed Zoe's shoulder and shadow traveled us closer to the entrance. We hid behind a pillar and peered into the theatre.

There in the middle was most of the demigods chained and being held captive by 10 cyclops. I scanned the group to find Jason and Nico out cold on the ground in the very middle. They would've only been knocked out had they been ambushed and caught off guard. Chiron was also chained next to a passed out wine god. First thing after this is over is removing him from the council. I continued looking and found my godly brother and sister also chained. There were others but not as many as there should be. I looked behind me towards the camp grounds to find it littered with bodies. How had we missed that?

There was an ungodly screech as Kempe, the prison warden of Tartarus, cam flying in and landing in front of the demigods. There was a slight rumble as more monsters came marching in from the direction of Zeus' fist. I growled in frustration, "This isn't good. How did they get the drop on us?" I said to myself.

I turned to look at Zoe find her looking at me with worry. "What do we do?" She asked.

I looked around at my surroundings and then back to where everyone was held. I then sat back down against the crumbled wall. I had to think. I alone could take out all of the monsters present, but with the constant reinforces coming from wherever, I'd need help. But with only Zoe as backup, it won't be enough. I sighed and looked back at Zoe and took in the details of her face. Her beautiful coppery skin, volcanic eyes and her long, dark hair. But then it hit me.

"I know what to do, come on!" I took her hand and summoned a shadow to swallow us. The next moment, we were outside Artemis' tent. I quickly let go of Zoe's hand considering the large amount of hunters suddenly in front of me with bows knocked and raised. "Get out of my way, I must speak with Artemis."

"Not on your life, _male._ " said a brown haired, blood red eyed huntress daughter of Ares. I growled and flicked my wrist causing all of their bows to turn to dust. I then lowered my face to look in her fear filled eyes, "I said, _get out of my way._ " She just nodded and moved aside.

I knocked on the tent post and waited for a response. " _Enter_." came the muffled reply. I opened the tent flap and stepped in with Zoe following me, with a slightly worried look in her eyes. I turned to her before we could fully enter and told her to stay outside and socialize with her sisters, and that I wouldn't be long.

I stepped in to find the tent walls bare of their usual winter pelts, but because of the summer heat, they were taken down. Artemis was sitting on her bed and petting the head of a golden doe. "Lady Artemis, we need help, Camp Half-blood has been overrun by monsters and my brothers were caught off guard and knocked out. I'm not strong enough to keep the constant supply of reinforcements, that I'm pretty sure is coming from the entrance to the Labyrinth that is located within camp, at bay. I kindly request your help."

She just stared at me in shock, "Why didn't you just IM me? This should've been handled immediately! Come on!"

She rushed past me and out of her tent and began giving orders. Eventually everyone was ready, so I opened up a portal into a secluded part of camp. We came out in the forest, not far from the amphitheater. The hunters were to sit in the trees and silently take out monsters to slowly shorten their numbers. While I would sneak in and do the same from the ground until I could get close enough to free the campers. With that, we went into motion.

Zoe jumped up into the trees with her sisters, where I knew she would be safe. I got low to the ground and pulled my hood up. I snuck up behind the closest Cyclops. I pulled a pitch black hunting knife out and silently slit his throat. Then ducked behind the wall he was posted at as he crumbled into golden dust. A few other monsters had set up a fire close to the amphitheater but on the far side. Knowing that I couldn't be seen easily, I summoned my bow and knocked a special arrow. It was designed by Chaos to explode on contact with flame. I stood, took aim, and fired. The explosion killed the surrounding monsters and attracted the others, all going to the same spot for easy pickings. Once most of the monsters were at the spot of the explosion, silver arrows rained down on them, killing most of the present forces.

That didn't last long however since more just came rushing from the forest. I would be forced into open combat soon, so why not take some out till then? I grabbed some Greek fire grenades and began throwing them into the horde. Their numbers crumbled in the green flames. They eventually took notice of my location and began marching my way but I just stood and pulled my bow out again. I began firing explosive and flammable gas arrows into the monsters. A gas arrow would hit and cover them with gas then an explosive arrow followed causing an even bigger explosion than a normal bang arrow _**(needed a shorter name for exploding arrows)**_ but they just kept coming. I couldn't fire enough arrows to keep them at bay for long.

Before they were upon me I caused an earthquake throughout the entire camp except for the hunter's position and any semi intact buildings. The monsters stumbled on themselves and I took action. Wielding Anaklusmos like a gust of wind from Hell, I tore through their lines.

Eventually all of the other monsters from around the camp began to notice the commotion. The once small horde I was dealing with quickly became an army. I was a plume of golden dust in the midst of the army. Any monster that got too close was picked off by an arrow placed in vital areas. But out of nowhere, all of the monsters backed off. I was highly confused until the army split in front of me, making a path for one large mother fucker. "Iapetus, you undead bastard, what brings you here?" I sneered at the Titan of the West and Mortality. He just chuckled at me and crossed his armored arms across his chest as he stared at me from across the army.

"I am very much alive, sea spawn. I'm just here to visit, you know, the tourist thing. See the sights, hit the town, kill the camp, you know, the norm. I'm actually here for you, little brother tasked me with keeping you busy while his army ravages the camp." He smiled a perfect smile. I let loose a deep growl.

"How did you get my brothers?"

"Quite easy actually, all I had to do was bonk them over the head real good, and poof! There goes their consciousness. Pretty simple, really." The titan's easygoing attitude was angering me beyond reason. Had it been anyone else, my attitude would match, but we're talking about my family here. The bastard is going to die for laying his hands on anyone.

I glared at him as hard as I could, satisfied that his smile vanished, a slight look of fear in his eyes. I capped Riptide and held my hand put in front of me. A white light began to glow from my hand. It moved up my arm, covering me in my armor until my entire body was covered. In my hand, my sea stone sword formed. It's presence radiating power. Some of the monsters even looked down in submission and backed up in fear. Even Kempe had froze in fear. Iapetus just looked on in shock, but that quickly faded as he drew a javelin. Seriously, what is it with titans and their spear like weapons?

"You want to go tiny man?" He mocked as he settled into a ready pose. I growled and rose my sword. "Then let's go! Come at me!" I complied and charged at him and jumped well above his head, prepared to bring my sword down on his head.

 **-.-.-.-.-.- daaaang -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Well, that was quite the chapter. Longest one yet I believe. Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger…. LoL, jk, no I'm not. Anyway, till next time frens.**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Update

Hey there peeps, it's ya boi coming at ya wit an update. Just wanted to let y'all know that this here story o mine is definitely going to be updated soon, or at least as soon as I get passed this block. I'm probably just going to have to redo this last chapter but I promise ya it's coming so hold onto your pants. For those who don't wear pants, grab a rope and strap yourself down to something sturdy. Otherwise just keep on waiting, it'll get there. Thanks for all of your support people, really.


	12. Chapter 11

**HOWDY FOLKS! Welcome back to this here story o' mine. Sorry bout dat there delay but I've been everyone's packing mule this summer. I haven't had time to relax. So here is the next installment, so… enjoy, I guess.**

 **.-.-.-. BREAK (Nico's P.O.V. before he was knocked out cold.).-.-.-.-.**

Jason and I had appeared in camp after Percy told us he would meet up with us later. We were surprised by the quiet of the camp, usually it's rowdy and full of movement but now it's like everyone had gone to bed early. We looked around. Everything looked fine, nothing out of place or broken. We started walking around looking for Chiron but couldn't find him anywhere, even in the big house. We then started walking towards the amphitheater, then everything got even weirder.

The air grew heavier, I looked at Jason but he looked just as confused. We pulled our weapons out and crept forward slowly. We got closer and closer to the amphitheater and the air got heavier and heavier. We finally got to the amphitheater only to find it empty. We were confused on many levels.

But then the air began to shimmer and our eyes grew tired, but then it stopped. In front of us sat every camper, chained around the neck and wrists in celestial bronze. Even Chiron was chained to the floor. We rose our guard to the max. Everyone was scared and tried telling us something but it was like their mouths were glued shut, by the time we figured out they were trying to warn us it was too late. Everything went black, I didn't even feel myself hitting the ground.

 **.-.-.-.-. BREAK (Percy, present).-.-.-.-.-.**

The battle hadn't been going great, for Iapetus at least. I was fine, he on the other hand had been missing, well, a hand. He was bruised, bleeding, and very angry. "You ok, Iapetus? You're showing a little fear there." I taunted. "Like you're about to turn coal into diamond with your sphincter."

He just glared at me and threw is javelin once more. I rose my sword and sliced the javelin down the middle perfectly. Two even halves of a telephone pole rushed passed me and embedded themselves in the ground behind me. "STOP DOING THAT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WHORE!" I faked a surprised gasp.

"Now Iapetus, is that anyway to talk to your superior? I wouldn't mess with me right now. You see, you have done something that has sealed your fate. Sure, even setting foot in this camp may have led to it but the moment you touched my family is when your death was decided." I said in a frightening calm as I rose my sword at him and made the same gun firing movement I did with Atlas. His whole right arm had been sawed off by a mini black hole. So now he was missing his arm and a hand.

He roared in pain has he dropped to his knees. He tried stopping the blood but it's kind of hard without a hand. "I'm going to break you." I said as I walked over to him.

He looked up to me in fear. "What?"

"Like a Kit Kat bar." I then proceeded to land a very heavy kick to his midsection. He doubled over and landed with his face on the dirt. "You'll pay for this, Jackson. Kronos will be the new King of the gods!"

"What's a god to a nonbeliever!?" I yelled as I brought my sword down on his neck. My sword white with the heat of a dwarf star.

His body crumbled to dust. I looked around at the monsters still watching and the hunters still posted in the trees. Everyone's face was a look of awe. Then the monsters came to their senses and began fleeing. "Oh no, no one escapes." I rose my hand and the 20 foot wall of stone shot out of the ground trapping the monsters and keeping them from getting to the Labyrinth.

I rose my sword and made a wide horizontal swipe. The air shimmered around my sword and for a few seconds nothing moved. Then every monster I trapped suddenly exploded into dust. Lowered the wall and walked towards the amphitheater. Every camper was accounted for. I growled at the sight and began slashing chains. Once everyone was free the Apollo cabin began healing others.

I looked at Chiron, "How did this happen?"

"They came with no warning, suddenly bursting out of the ground by Zeus' fist. They rounded up everyone, they were ordered not to kill anyone. Iapetus wanted to kill everyone one by one and made you watch when he had captured you. Once everyone was rounded up they began layering the mist heavier than I have ever seen. I think that's how they were able to fool your family." I nodded and then made my to the pile of rubble dubbed Zeus' fist. Zoe was close behind me.

I glared at the pile of rocks. It had acted as the doorway to my family's pain. "DAEDALUS! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF!" I yelled down into the hole.

"Who's Daedalus?" Zoe asked. Only then did I realize she wasn't actually at the meeting.

"He would be the one who built this infernal Labyrinth and is the one keeping it alive." She seemed to accept this explanation for now.

After a bit and nothing happened I grew more aggravated. "DAEDALUS I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS HOLY I WILL TURN THIS DIMENSION UPSIDE-DOWN UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO SHOW YOUR COWARDLY ASS, THAT I SWEAR ON MY NAME!"

"I'd listen to him you undead piece of rats sphincter." came a voice behind me. I turned and found my brothers. I smiled and embraced them both.

"Good to see you are alright." Nico smiled and nodded while Jason just kept staring at the mound of boulders. "You think he's going to show?"

I shrugged. "If not I'll just climb down there after him." He nodded. Again, nothing happened for about a minute. I growled and was about to climb down when a hand appeared out of the hole with a body following as Daedalus climbed out of the hole. "You better have good reason for helping the enemy." I growled out as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him the rest of the way out of the hole. I turned around and threw him onto the ground in front of the others.

He tried to crawl away but I stepped on his pant leg and rose my sword to his neck. "You have 10 words to explain to me why you sided with the Titans. If I don't like it, your head will be removed from your shoulders. Am I clear?" He nodded in fear. He opened his mouth but what came out was not an explanation. "Run and hide, you Olympian bitches! Kronos will win!" he tried to tug his pant leg out from under my boot but failed. I turned and looked at Jason.

"How many words was that?"

"Nine." I growled and embedded my sword into the ground by his head, thoroughly scaring the shit out of him. "One word pal, use it wisely."

He took a deep breath and said, "Freedom."

This rose my curiosity, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Keep talking."

He breathed a sigh of relief and began to speak, "All I wanted was freedom, freedom from that bastard king Minos, freedom from being sent to the fields of punishment, freedom to see my son and nephew again. The Titan Lord promised me this in return for a way through the Labyrinth."

I glared at him, "Do you have any news on the Titan king?"

"He has a new host. A young son of Hermes." I cursed in ancient Greek. I turned and looked at Nico. "Go tell Zeus that his bastard father is rising faster than anticipated. And when he gets to full mast he will shove it up our asses the first chance he gets unless we do something about it. And use those exact words."

Nico chuckled and nodded as he shadow traveled away.

"Is there anything else you can tell us, shit stain?" I said as I picked him up by his throat.

"Only that his scythe is being forged in Mount St. Helens." He croaked out.

"Good, now how do I destroy the Labyrinth?" his face grew pale at this question; he didn't answer.

"Oh don't go silent now, you were so talkative a few seconds ago!" I said as I planted my heel firmly on his ankle, breaking it…. with a nice metal sparking noise? The hell? I looked down to find wires and metal bit lying where his ankle should be. I looked at Jason, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is how you escaped death, you made yourself into an android."

"Well, technically, he's a cybo-" but Jason was cut off by my assholery

"Android." I said with finality. Daedalus grimaced but nodded, "Yes, I was able to put my soul into one of my robots and escape death."

"How did you do that?"

"Well it's simple really, all I did was… huh, how did I do that?"

I ended his train of thought by bringing my sword to his throat. He swallowed, feeling the point of the blade so close to his skin. "About my question before, how do you destroy the Labyrinth?"

He gulped but shook his head no. I sighed, "If I promise you that you will be fairly judged and have good word from me, will you tell us?" He seemed to weigh his options but he finally nodded and I pulled my sword away. "I wouldn't be too hasty to pull that away, demigod. The only way to destroy the Labyrinth is to kill me. It is tied to my life force. Kill me, kill the Labyrinth."

I nodded in thanks and promised him his fair trial. He had a grateful look in his eye. He nodded and I rose my sword and plunged it into the mass of wires and metal that he called a chest. There were some sparks and his eyes finally lost their glow, literally. As he died the earth shook to its very core with the destruction of the Labyrinth. After that happened I summoned a rainbow and IM'd Hades.

I told him about Daedalus and his sacrifice and give him a fair trial, one that wasn't led by Minos. Hades agreed after some persuasion. It was right after my conversation with Hades that Nico arrived back from Olympus.

"Well, Zeus wasn't happy about the words you used but he understands. Ares laughed though but got lightning bolted for it, so that was funny to watch. What did I miss?"

"Oh, you know, just killed a living robot to destroy a maze that kills people so tis all fun and games till someone loseth an eye." I said in the most nonchalant tone possible. Nico nodded then turned to me. "So what now?"

"Now we continue to train the campers until we can get more info on the Titan's movements and check every camper for means of communicating with the enemy. We can't be certain that everyone is playing for team Olympus."

… **...LINE BREAK…...**

 **BAM! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS PAIN OF A CHAPTER! UHG! Most of this was hard to write considering I was typing with writer's block this whole time. Shit be wack yo. Anyway, here y'all are, so have fun with it.**


End file.
